The House of Mikaelson
by Scribbles on a Page
Summary: After killing Mikael, the Originals decide to stay in Mystic Falls and be a family. The Mikaelson's love and hate each other in equal measure, despite all the drama and death threats. They are finally a family, always and forever, but what is family without a little drama? Klaus/Caroline Kol/Bonnie
1. Chapter 1

**The House of Mikaelson doesn't really follow The Vampire Diaries series to the tee. It is based when Klaus had killed Mikael, and I didn't their mother Esther because she's mean. I wanted a light hearted story so I wrote about possibly the best family on TV. I'm only posting the first chapter to see how it goes on Fanfiction as this is my first story to be posted online, hope you guys like it! Feel free to leave reviews, I'd love some feedback :) It may be edited in the future, but I will keep you guys updated.**

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson had hid in every corner of this earth, running for a thousand years along side his brothers and sister from the figure that haunted their dreams. He had lingered around America for almost half a century, in hopes of building a home for himself and his siblings, in all naivety trying to hang on to the life that was a mere memory now.

After living in a state of constant paranoia and fear Klaus took in the moment as he stood in the town square of Mystic Falls. The breeze danced on his skin allowing the small smile on his lips to widen.

He had never been more satisfied than the moment he had killed his father. The man who had abused him for years was a man he no longer had to fear, the man who had broken the little boy he was no longer had control over him.

He was finally free.

_xxx_

"You kept him in a box for 900 years Niklaus," Elijah began, taking a sip from his victory drink before taking a seat next to Rebekah on the couch. "He has every right to be mad."

Having daggered all his siblings Klaus knew they would be unspeakably mad at his actions, but in hopes of the news of their father's death he thought that maybe they would reconsider punishing him. However, he had seriously mistaken his brothers, when Finn stabbed the dagger in his stomach once he was awakened.

"You're lucky I undaggered you to begin with," Klaus yelled, pressing the dagger up to the older man's throat. He stood tall with his chin raised, his facial features similar to those of Klaus. The hard look on his face had begun to soften after a moment before confidently walking to the bar and pouring himself a drink.

"Can I stab him now, 'Lijah?" Kol asked in a rather innocent voice.

"I will drive this dagger straight through your heart, brother." Klaus hissed.

"I don't see why Finn is the only one who gets to stab you, I was kept in a box for over a century." The younger Mikaelson made his way to sit on the arm of the couch with an arrogant smile on his face.

"It's because you're bloody annoying," Rebekah piped up.

With a swift move of his arm Elijah caught the youngest boy easily as he tried to lunge at his sister. "You did deserve it Kol," Elijah said in a way that made Kol just shrug it off with a laugh.

"Now as a celebration of our father's recent death I think we should host a ball to forget his awful memory, in true Mikaelson style," Kol said giving his siblings a look. "Besides, it'll give Finn an excuse to change his clothes, nice hair by the way brother."

"If I'm not mistaken you had tried to copy my hair Kol," Finn replied, mirroring his arrogant smirk.

"Baby brother tried to copy us on everything," Klaus said with a laugh at the memory of Kol as a child. He had attempted in dressing like Elijah, cutting his hair like Finn and acting like Klaus.

"That wasn't me, that was Rebekah."

"Unlike you, our sister was more of a man than you are brother."

"Hey!" Rebekah screeched.

With that a fight between Kol and Klaus had erupted, their bodies flying across the room as everyone watched. Elijah made no attempt to stop yet another fight between his brothers, instead he took a sip of his drink with a roll of his eyes.

"Watch it, _little _brother," Klaus whispered in a threatening tone when he had pinned Kol to the ground, his forearm holding down his throat. "Even after a century, you'll never be able to pin me."

"Niklaus." Elijah had finally stepped in, pulling his brothers apart. "Let's not ruin such a glorious day."

"I think Kol is right," Rebekah called from the couch, she was now leaning against Finn's chest as the brother settled nicely on the couch. "Why not have a ball to show this little town exactly who the Mikaelson's are."

_xxx_

"Has everyone forgotten that this is _my _house?" Klaus yelled from the foyer, watching the chaos of the hired help ready the house for tonight's ball.

"We have not forgotten. We have just simply ignored the fact." Kol stood in front of the mirror as he had his tux tailored.

"I will dagger you if you don't shut up."

"Enough with the dagger threats already."

"You're right, enough with the threats I'll just get on with the deed," Klaus said storming up to Kol, already annoyed with his younger brother and his arrogant smile.

He had almost reached his brother when Rebekah shoved two dresses in front of his face, asking him which dress he'd preferred in a rather innocent way for an thousand year old vampire.

"I don't care Bekah." Klaus hissed before pushing past her.

The young girl's face dropped, a pout surfaced her lips.

"The green one Beks," Finn had said when entering the room causing the smile on Rebekah's face to resurface.

"Yeah the red one makes you look like a strumpet little sister," Kol piped up, which only got him a lamp thrown at his head.

"Hey! I rather liked that lamp." Klaus called from the couch.

"You look rather dashing Finn," Rebekah said ignoring her two most annoying brother as she looked at her older brother. The slender man stood in front of Rebekah with a smile on his newly shaved face. After Elijah had taken him to get his hair cut, the younger Mikaelson had opted for a short and clean style. He was handsome, like all the Mikaelson's.

"Who's the young man that would be escorting you, sister?" Finn asked, noticing Rebekah's nervousness on selecting a dress and hairstyle. "Is he good enough for you?"

"Knowing Bekah's dating history, it's non-existent."

"I've had boyfriends," Rebekah snapped at Kol.

"What? Who?" Klaus asked, suddenly interested in the conversation. He walked up to her with his hands behind his back and whispered, "Have you been sneaking behind my back, little sister?"

"Leave her be." Elijah entered the room. "Our sister may bring a date if she pleases."

"Are you telling me there are vampires in this town? Or have you stooped so low to date a human?" Kol asked, adjusting his bow tie before turning with a grin that only earned him a dirty look from his sister. "Please tell me Nik that your date has some vampire friends."

"I'm not even attending this stupid ball." Klaus made his way back to the couch as his siblings protested.

"Niklaus, it is a ball introducing our family. You must attend."

"I don't have to do anything."

"What's the matter Nik, scared no one will be your date?" The younger Mikaelson asked as he threw himself on the couch opposite Klaus. He was lounged across the couch with his head thrown back with a laugh. The echoes throughout the house caused a vein to surface on Klaus' forehead.

"Oh shut up Kol, I'd like to see you get a date tonight." Klaus hissed.

"Is that a challenge, brother?" Kol asked, suddenly inches from Klaus who returned with a strong stance. Despite the centuries their arrogance hadn't faded a single bit. The boys stared down at each other for a moment before Rebekah interrupted.

"You two need to face the facts, neither of you will get a date tonight," Rebekah said, looking down at her freshly painted nails. That caused the two boys to turn their glares to her.

"Bekah," Elijah warned from the other side of the room, as he put on his tux to be tailored.

"I'll consider that a challenge, sister." Klaus replied with a smirk.

"This shall be fun," an arrogant smile on Kol's face. "Finn, do you want in or are you still in love with your darling girlfriend?"

"At least I had a girlfriend Kol," the older Mikaelson said, his gaze in the mirror as he fixed his tux. Finn had always had a quick tongue, always putting Kol in his place much to everyone's amusement except the baby boy.

"I don't see her here, brother." Kol's words sliced through the air, causing everyone including Klaus to stare elsewhere and shift uncomfortably.

"Kol. Enough." Elijah's voice was strong as he stood, that serious look on his face.

With a smile Kol made his way to the door, satisfied in having the last word. "Now where do the girls spend time in this century?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who read and reviewed, I'm so thrilled everyone liked my first chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Klaus cursed inwardly as he drove in the direction of Caroline Forbes' house. He had every intention on spending the night in his room, away from people, but of course Kol had to open his big mouth and the alpha male in Klaus couldn't allow his brother's ego to grow.

"There was no way in hell I was going to let you drive," Klaus yelled, already frustrated in Kol's persistence in wanting to drive.

"I've never been in an automobile quite like this, it's rather brilliant," he said with his eyes roaming the dashboard. The younger Mikaelson simply loved the feel of the engine, fascinated by the speed of such a simple contraption.

"Well take Elijah's car, I'll dagger you before you lay a finger on mine."

"Yes brother," Kol said with a cheeky grin on his lips. "Now, who are we taking this too?" he asked, holding up the golden box from his lap.

"Caroline Forbes," Rebekah piped in. "Nik fancies her."

Klaus grounded his teeth, his younger siblings on his last nerve.

"Do you not fancy her Nik?" Rebekah teased.

"It's a rather large box for someone you don't particularly fancy," Kol shook the golden box, trying to hear a clue of what could be inside.

"I will rip your arms off if you do that again." Klaus threatened, one hand on the box with his gaze firm on Kol as he ignored the road ahead.

The bickers continued until Klaus came to an abrupt halt in front of the Forbes residence. The older Mikaelson threatened to end their lives if his siblings stepped out of the car before snatching the box from Kol's tight grip.

He made his way to the front door, with a roll his eyes he heard his younger siblings bickering over nonsense as they waited impatiently. As he neared the door he heard the soft steps of someone inside, swiftly he hid the box behind his back before knocking.

Klaus watched as the door opened, and Caroline stepped out with the smile on her face dropping quickly when she saw it was he. Choosing to ignore the look on her face Klaus gave the girl a dimpled smile as he looked over her pallid skin.

"Can I help you?" The annoyance in her tone had pulled the older vampire out from his thoughts.

"Good evening to you too, love."

"What do you want Klaus?"

"I'd like to give you this," he said handing her an invitation to his family's ball.

"Who the hell are the Mikaelson's?" Klaus raised his brows, waiting for the young vampire to piece everything together. "You? You're having a ball tonight?"

"Technically my family is." Klaus gestured to the car, allowing Caroline a glimpse of his siblings. He muttered under his breath when Kol waved with a big smile on his face. "Ignore my brother."

"So, you released your family. Great. More originals." Caroline muttered.

Klaus smiled. "Come tonight, let me escort you."

He watched the way her brows furrowed over the invitation as she gave it a thought. Her blonde hair fell effortlessly graceful along her soft delicate face and her light blue eyes scanned the invitation once more, this vampire had indeed made an impression on the thousand-year-old hybrid.

With a huff Caroline shoved the invitation against Klaus' chest, "What are you planning?"

"I simply want your company, no intentions or hidden agendas. I swear it." This seemed to have caught the young vampire off guard, which only made Klaus smile.

Caroline shifted on her feet and eyed the hybrid closely. "How many promises have you actually kept in your life?"

Klaus paused. "There's always a start for everything."

His charm forced a quick smile to surface on her lips before the girl let out a sigh with a shake of her head. "Well start by swearing to break Tyler's sire bond," she said before slamming the door in Klaus' face.

Klaus' face dropped and his brows knitted together.

"I quite like her brother," Kol called from the car.

Klaus grounded his teeth, he's heard enough of Tyler and his stupid sire's bond. He quickly turned to walk away before remembering the golden box that was still in his hands, he had almost thrown it over the fence to never see it again but instead, Klaus took a breath and placed the box on the doormat. Klaus was not known to give up easily, especially when the only thing standing between him and what he wants is Tyler Lockwood.

The laughter of his siblings rang through his ears as he made his way back. Rebekah had immediately stopped when Klaus slammed the door shut, even from the back of the car she could see the anger in his eyes. Kol, however, continued to laugh but it was quickly cut short when Klaus snapped his younger brother's neck without flinching.

"Nik!"

Kol's body fell limp in his seat allowing a much appreciated silence to fill the car. The two blonde siblings didn't say another word in the drive. Rebekah soon relaxed in her seat, it wasn't the first time Klaus had broken Kol's neck out of pure annoyance of his brother.

"You are dead." Kol slammed the door once he had resurrected and stormed up to Klaus, anger evident on both their faces.

"What are you going to do about it?"

With that Kol stabbed his older brother with a pen he had found in the car. With a yell Klaus pulled it from his rib, glaring at Kol as his grip tightened around the pen. They stood inches from one another sizing each other up for what seemed like forever until Kol smiled.

"That felt good."

Still glaring Klaus said, "Okay, we're even. Now, you're up little brother." Klaus entered the establishment of Mystic Grill with his arms raised. "Have at it."

_xxx_

"See anything you like brother?" Klaus asked, after ordering a round for himself and his siblings when the trio made it to the bar.

The young man glanced around the bar with his arrogant smirk set on his lips as he looked around.

"I want one," Kol said pointing to a table of two girls. He looked over the dark hair beauty that caught his eye, her brows knitted together as she spoke to her friend. He hadn't even noticed how intensely he'd been staring until the girl was staring back at him. He gave her a nod with his charm smile but she did something no one has ever done, she rolled her eyes and went back to her friend.

Klaus laughed. "I wouldn't go there, Kol. She's a lot stronger than she looks."

This only made Kol smile more, and without a second thought he strutted toward her table and pulled a chair out for him to rest next to her, settled between the girl and her friend.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Kol asked with a charming smile.

"None of your business," she hissed before looking past the handsome brunette to talk to her friend. "I don't talk to Klaus' hybrid minions."

"On the contrary, I am not a hybrid."

Bonnie's eyes darted back to Kol, the crease in her brows deepened.

"What are you then?" asked the girl seated with Bonnie.

Kol hadn't even noticed the girl before she had spoken. He turned to give the other girl a smile before it quickly fell when he saw the familiar face. The soft features of Elena Gilbert were all too familiar to the young Mikaelson. After all, it was he who had helped Klaus with the capture of the previous doppelganger.

"Oh what do you know, the doppelganger? You're not dead yet?" With that the tension had risen an all time high, the two girls looked at the handsome stranger with their jaws gaped. "Did I say something I shouldn't have?"

"Who are you?" Bonnie hissed.

"Now why should I introduce myself to you when you so rudely rejected to do so for me?" Kol teased, his hand over his heart. He watched the dramatic change in the body language of the two girls. "Not to worry sweethearts, if my brother hasn't killed you yet far be it for me to question me."

"Brother?" Elena questioned.

"Yes, my brother. Perhaps you know him, Niklaus Mikaelson." Kol smirked and pointed to the bar where Klaus greeted the girls with a nod. "I'm the better looking brother if you haven't noticed."

"I'm not afraid of you, I will take you down if you attempt anything," Bonnie hissed, her eyes firm on his.

Kol laughed and looked over the young girl. She had a lot of fire that appealed so to the young Mikaelson brother. "I simply wanted to know what color you would like your dress to be.

_xxx_

Kol returned to the bar, a triumphant grin on his face. He swiftly grabbed Rebekah's drink from her hand and with a wink took a sip, ignoring her protest. He turned to his older brother who gave him a not so amused look.

"You cheated," Klaus stated. "You used my move."

"I simply took some tips from my big brother." Kol gave Klaus an innocent look before the older vampire rolled his eyes and went back to his drink.

"Threatening your date doesn't count Kol," Rebekah added.

"Well compelling your date doesn't count either." Kol retorted. "And without that, I'm afraid you're going to be alone tonight, little sister."

Rebekah glared at her brother.

"You've been in the box for far too long Kol. Watch and learn." Rebekah raised her chin before walking away from the bar.

The two boys watched their baby sister walk away with that determined look upon her face. Their brows creased in unison as she swayed her hips and made her way toward the blonde busboy.

"Is she asking that human?" Kol scoffed. "He's a commoner. Tell me you're not okay with this?"

"This is what happens when you push her Kol," Klaus hissed. His lips pressed in a line as Rebekah flirted with the boy. It had always been Klaus who was so possessive over his siblings, especially over his baby sister Rebekah.

"If he tries anything tonight, kill him," Klaus whispered before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. It is for pure entertainment. **

* * *

Guests arrived in awe at the sight of the well-decorated manor in which the Mikaelson's lived. The violins greeted the guests, sending a rather sweet melody through the house. There were quite a bit of people already mingling within the manor, all of who Kol had been forced not to harm, even Klaus were to remain on his best behavior. Elijah had gone through a lot of trouble to organize this event and for his brothers to ruin the night was not to be tolerated.

"Elijah, tell me how handsome I am." Kol said stepping from his room dressed in his tux. The two vampires stood tall, both dark and handsome young men dressed in perfectly fitted suits, the pair were quite the sight.

"Considering we both look alike brother," Elijah said, fixing Kol's bowtie much to his younger brother's dismay. "I say very."

Kol looked at Elijah, who replied with only a small smile before going downstairs to greet the guests. His eldest brother had always been the serious one of the five but there were times when Elijah would joke and it never failed to catch him off guard.

"Come brother, escort me down to the party." Rebekah said and dragged her brother by the arm.

The youngest Mikaelson's made their way down the stairs, a confident smile on both their faces as all eyes were on them. Once they settled in the foyer Rebekah had spotted Matt Donovan adjusting his bowtie looking rather uncomfortable, this made the girl smile.

"You must be Rebekah's friend. Matt is it?" Kol asked when Matt approached them.

"Yeah, Matt Donovan."

Kol gladly accepted Matt's hand with a tight grip, edging closer to the boy's face with a threatening smirk. "Don't get any bright ideas, okay mate?"

"Sorry about that," Rebekah said sheepishly when Kol left the pair, with a pleased smile on his face. "Kol is a bit… Kol."

Matt rubbed his hand, surprised that nothing was actually broken. "Was he an old boyfriend or something?"

"Ew." Rebekah scrunched up her face in disgust. "He's my brother."

"Your brother?" Matt asked surprised. He looked over to the brunette vampire who was smirking at Bonnie when she finally arrived. "I didn't know you had more brothers."

"He's one of many, unfortunately," Rebekah added before she looked over Matt. "I'm glad the tux fit you. You look nice."

Rebekah said with a shy smile that was so unlike the confident vampire that Matt knew, but he found himself liking. "You too."

_xxx_

A knock on the door forced Klaus to look up from his drawing, his brows creased when he found Elijah looking at him with that squinted eyed look he always seemed to give him.

"Are you not going to attend the party?" Elijah asked from the doorway of Klaus' room. He found his brother sitting on his bed with a sketchbook in his hands.

"I told you I didn't want to attend this stupid ball, I find no reason for an appearance," Klaus said and continued to draw.

There was silence between the two brothers.

"I beg to differ." Elijah gave him a knowing look before leaving the doorway.

Klaus shook his head before going back to his drawing, the stroke of his pencil having a mind of it's own as it drew on the page. He hadn't realized what he was drawing until it formed the soft face of a certain blonde vampire. He dropped his pencil, stunned by how Caroline managed to fog his thoughts.

"You invite a girl to a fancy ball and you're not even going to attend it?"

Klaus stood with his mouth gaped a little when he saw Caroline standing at his door. He thought she would not come. After the embarrassing rejection she had given him he should not even care if she came or not, but yet, he found himself thrilled with her arrival.

He slowly made his way toward her, with his hands behind his back and the smile on his face only growing. He was ever so glad to find she wore the dress he had bought her, and did she look beautiful in it.

"Good evening," was all he found himself saying.

He watched Caroline look around his room with an easy smile on her lips. It didn't even bother him how she riffled through some of his sketches as long as that smile remained on her face.

"So, are you going to brood away in your room all night?"

"Well until now I didn't have a reason to leave."

Even with the roll of her eyes Klaus noted her little smile.

"These are beautiful," she said looking at the paintings scattered around the room. Most were of different landscapes and the few tucked away behind the desk were of women from what Caroline could see.

Klaus smiled.

As Caroline continued to look at the details she noticed a certain signature on the bottom right corner of each painting. "Wait a second. Did – did you do these?"

"Yeah, um…" Klaus stammered, an odd sight for the blonde vampire. "Actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage, not that anyone would notice."

Caroline nodded with an impressed smile.

"These are… um…" Caroline pulled out the collection of paintings from under his desk, each of a different woman in the nude.

"No need to be jealous, love." Klaus teased. "Perhaps one day I'll paint you."

"What like one of your French girls?" She laughed to herself when she noticed the way Klaus tilted his head, a confused look upon his face. "Never mind."

Klaus watched as Caroline continued to laugh, a real laugh, granted he had no idea why but none of that mattered. The way her face lit up with her big smile and her careless waves bounced with her laughter was enough to entranced the thousand-year-old vampire for another thousand years.

"Why have you come here, Caroline?" Klaus asked with his head tilted slightly. "Being in the big bad hybrid's bedroom, a bit scandalous."

Caroline glared at the older vampire. "I was just trying to get away from the sight of your psychotic brother flirting with my best friend."

Klaus chuckled. "Kol does have a type."

After a moment Klaus stepped toward Caroline, his hands behind his back and his head tilted with a smile. With the offer of his hand he asked, "Shall we join the party?"

"Why not?" Caroline sighed, but walked past the hybrid and confidently down the stairs.

_xxx_

During the night Elijah had gathered the guests and addressed them with a speech, he spoke with confidence and sophistication that kept everyone's eyes on him, until they made their way to the ballroom.

Klaus quickly walked down the steps, his eyes on the pretty blonde vampire. He stopped in front of Caroline with another dimpled smile.

"Stop smiling at me like that," Caroline snapped, but it only made Klaus chuckle at her frustration. "Now, excuse me, I want to see the dance."

"Why not join me?" Klaus asked, offering an arm.

"You dance?" Caroline giggled, unable to imagine the big bad hybrid dancing.

"I'm full of surprises, love," he said escorting Caroline to the floor.

As they made their way to the ballroom they walked past the younger Mikaelson brother. He fixed his jacket and confidently walked toward the young witch with a smirk. The sight of Bonnie in her strapless fitted red dress caused Kol's brows to rise as his smirk widened.

"Would you like this dance sweetheart?" Kol bowed dramatically and offered his hand to Bonnie who was leant against the wall. "Come on, you can't refuse me forever."

"I can always try," Bonnie quipped.

His smile turned mischievous as a thought passed through his head, and with that he grabbed her by the waist as he lifted her easily.

"Kol, stop it. Put me down!" Bonnie hissed but the brunette only laughed and guided her to the dance floor. He settled her down once they reached the center of the floor effortlessly joining the dance. "Really?"

"I've never been known for my patience." Kol said, smiling down at her. He had his hand firmly on her waist as he led them around the floor. His piercing gaze never left her green eyes.

"And what have you been known for other than killing innocent people?" Kol raised his brows. "I've heard stories."

"Well I've also been known for my handsome face and charming smile." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Come on Bonnie, I'm a vampire, of course I've killed."

"That doesn't justify your actions Kol."

"Maybe not, but if a puppy attacked a cat, you wouldn't get mad because it is simply in the creature's nature. Their first instinct."

"Are you comparing yourself to a puppy?" Bonnie questioned, forcing the pair to stop dancing.

"Maybe." Kol looked at her with his big brown eyes, a slight pout on his lips.

This caused the girl to let out a real laugh before she allowed him to continue the lead in their dance. "You're an idiot."

"So, what are you known for?" Kol asked his sincerity caught Bonnie off guard.

"I'm known for being a Bennett witch," she said in a way to challenge him.

The young vampire raised his brows, for a moment Bonnie saw something shift in the boy's usually confident expression. Then Kol smiled, not of arrogance but rather gentle, "I quite like witches."


	4. Chapter 4

**I really appreciate all the lovely reviews. I find it funny how everyone is liking my Kol/Bonnie scenes. Thank you everyone! xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. It is for pure entertainment.**

* * *

Elijah watched as his siblings danced and for the first time in a long time he felt like they were family again. The smiles on each of their faces reminded him of their childhood, the easy human life they once had. He was unbelievably happy to see his siblings like this again. He never thought he would.

"Are you not going to dance, brother?" Klaus asked, standing beside Elijah. "You organized such a lovely party might as well revel in it."

"I'm not one to dance Niklaus, you know that."

"Neither am I brother, but I still suffered through it," Finn said when he came to stand next to his older brother.

"Maybe we just need to find you both the right dance partners," Klaus teased.

"Sorry lads," Kol joined, wrapping his arms around the shoulders of the eldest Mikaelson men. "I'm afraid it's not about the dance partner but about the fact that you both are horrible dancers."

The men rolled their eyes at yet another one of Kol's annoying quips.

"Speaking of which, what happened to your dance partner?" Elijah asked, taking a sip from his drink.

"I said something stupid, she slapped me and walked off the dance floor," Kol said in such a casual tone that caused all the men to laugh. "I'll look for her later."

"I'm guessing that's Rebekah's date," Finn said with a nod in the direction of their younger sister. On cue the heads of the Mikaelson men turned in unison, their brows creased as they watched for a moment as Rebekah and Matt spoke in hushed tones. The boy stood a bit too close for their liking

"That busboy better watch his hands," Klaus growled with a tight jaw.

"Looks like the human needs another warning, Nik."

"Brothers," Elijah warned in a deep voice, but his eyes remained gentle as he watched over his sister. Her big smile and hearty laugh put a small smile on his thin lips. Rebekah and Elijah were always the two with the biggest hearts so Elijah couldn't deny this from his sister. "She hasn't been this happy in a long time."

"She's happy now until he tries to kill her or leaves her for someone else," Kol said, still eyeing the every move of the blonde human with his sister. "It's going to be history repeating itself, Elijah."

"Frankly I don't like the idea of little Rebekah with yet another suitor, brother." Finn piped in with an even voice.

Finally Elijah stood in front of his brothers, his gaze hard on each of them as he spoke, "We had a deal tonight, and you all will do well _not _to break it."

_xxx_

Klaus stepped outside to feel the cool breeze against his skin, his steps slow and gentle to not take the attention the young vampire had away from the horse that she tenderly stroked. He didn't know why but he always found himself just staring at her, watching the way she moved and the way her lush lips formed a smile that lit up her face. He was drawn to her in ways he couldn't explain, in ways he'd never felt.

"It's cold out love," Klaus finally broke the silence, but watched as the young vampire continued stroking the horse as if he weren't there. "Caroline?"

He took a step before the girl huff dramatically.

"Klaus what the heck is going on? You buy me this dress and this bracelet, what are you planning?" The girl raised her chin higher, waiting for an answer. "Why did you really invite me here?"

"I fancy you," Klaus answered quickly in a gentle voice, finally getting the blonde to look at him with a stunned look on her features. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes!" Caroline retorted.

"Why? You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you."

For a split second he saw the look of insecurity and distrust in Caroline's stare, the crease in Klaus' brows prominent. He was deeply saddened by Caroline's genuine doubt of his words. Then the young vampire raised her chin with a deep sigh to portray her confidence and looked back at the horse.

"Do you like horses?" Klaus asked, shifting the subject. He continued when the girl ignored him. "A thousand years ago there was a field, near where the town square stands today, where wild horses use to graze."

Caroline turned to Klaus as he continued his story.

"As children, Rebekah and I used to wake up early in the morning and sneak out before father woke, we would steal food from the locals to feed the horses."

"Still rebellious after all these years, huh?" Caroline teased, but Klaus just gave her a fond smile from the memory.

"What can I say? I live on the edge."

Caroline giggled, "I can't imagine you as a child."

"I was adorable, you would've loved me."

Caroline rolled her eyes dramatically, erupting a laugh between the pair.

"I quite like horses, they're the opposite of people. They're loyal. My father hunted me for a thousand years and the closest he ever came was the day he killed my favorite horse. He severed its neck with a sword as a warning."

Caroline's features softened as she watched the usually guarded vampire speak distantly of his father. In the time she knew him she'd never seen him like this, nor did she ever think she would.

"Do you ever regret it?" Klaus turned to her. "Killing Mikael? I mean, after all he was your Dad."

"Well, I'm afraid my relationship with my father was a little bit more complex than yours." He looked at Caroline's sympathetic stare. "But no I don't regret it, not for a second."

The silence forced Klaus to continue.

"I would do _anything_ to protect my siblings," Klaus said with such conviction.

"Yet you kept them in a box for half their lives," Caroline scoffed.

"Finn for more than half," Klaus said with an amused smirk, which only earned him a glare from the blonde vampire. "Despite popular belief my intentions were what I thought were for the best. I was trying to protect them, certainly you can understand that."

"Is that why you collect hybrids? A little servant army to protect your family and do their every command."

"Is that so wrong?"

"It is when it's forced," Caroline snapped. "Why do you even need Tyler? Stop controlling him. Give him his life back."

Klaus' expression turned guarded.

"Wait, I get it. He's your back up." There was no evidence of a lingering smile on either of their faces. "Your father didn't love you, so you assume that no one else will either. You're scared that your brothers or Rebekah don't love you just like your father didn't. And that's why you compel people or you sire them."

Klaus' lips tightened into a thin line. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Despite Klaus' harsh tone Caroline continued. "Your hybrids are your twisted way of a second family. A back up."

Klaus gripped his hands into fists, trying desperately to control his temper. "I think you better leave."

"That's not how it works Klaus," Caroline dared to continue despite the hard glare she received from the thousand-year-old hybrid. "You don't connect with people, because you don't even try to understand them."

"You're making assumptions, Caroline." Klaus raised his voice a little.

"Am I?" Caroline scoffed. "It's not even your family who needs protecting, your family are the ones who needs protecting from."

_xxx_

Kol had kept an eye on his sister and her date throughout the night. The anger toward the blonde human filled his entire being as he got closer to Rebekah. Every time he glanced over at the couple he noticed the boy's stares and touches, which only increased Kol's burning desire to kill something.

He walked over to Rebekah once she was finally alone. "Where's your date?"

"Getting us drinks."

Kol's head snapped to see Matt talking with that doppelganger, Elena Gilbert. His squinted eyes filled with the infamous arrogance of Kol Mikaelson.

"Looks like he's getting more than drinks."

Rebekah turned to follow Kol's stare, the smile on her lips shifted.

"I'm just itching to kill something. What do you say sister?" The older vampire asked with a menacing smirk. "For old times sake."

Rebekah stared at her brother and after a few minutes she whispered, "He's different, Kol."

"Different?" He spat. His anger seeped through his fingertips, almost breaking the glass in his hands. "What did he do? He gave you five more seconds of his attention than the last one?"

"You don't have to be so mean," Rebekah snapped.

"Well I wouldn't be so mean if you're weren't so predictable Rebekah."

The younger Mikaelson pouted her lip, reminding her older brother as the child she still was. "Just leave him be, okay?"

Kol watched Rebekah walk outside in a huff. His sister was always too stubborn for her own good, and her desperate desire to find love was never a good combination with that. Despite his deal with Elijah, Klaus did give him permission to kill the blonde human and with that thought a smile surfaced his lips again.

"Are you looking for my sister?"

Matt turned to find the brunette vampire. "Uh, yeah. Have you seen her?"

"I believe she went upstairs. She's probably in her room, do you want me to show you?" Kol smiled when Matt reluctantly nodded, allowing him to lead the way.

The boys walked in silence until they reached the top of the steps.

"So, is this where you give me the big brother speech?" Kol gave Matt a questioned look. "Look, we both know Rebekah isn't upstairs."

He had to admit, this one was daring.

"You're right, let's get straight to the point, shall we?" With swift movement Kol clasped Matt's throat, the dark veins under his eyes pulsed on his face. "But first, I'm a little hungry."

The blood rushed through the vampire's entire body, it satisfied him straight to the core of his being. He'd forgotten how much he'd missed the taste of fresh human blood. Kol almost drained Matt until he felt the struggles of the human go limp and without a second thought he released him forcing Matt's frail body to roll down the stairs.

"Matt!" the cries of Bonnie Bennett sliced through the music, turning everyone's attention to the young girl and Matt's unconscious body.

For a moment it felt like time had stopped, everyone froze where they stood witnesses to the shocking turn of events. He watched Caroline Forbes and his own sister run to the bottom of the stairs where Matt's body laid, but in an almost uncharacteristic manner Kol shifted under Bonnie's angered stare.

Klaus ran after Caroline, they had heard the shriek of the young vampire's best friend from outside. He watched the tears that fell from Caroline's blue eyes as she stood over her friend, until his eyes shifted to his younger brother who still stood at the top of the stairs.

He made sure to take note of the struggled beating of the boy's heart as the Salvatore brothers carried Matt's body outside. He turned his gaze back to Caroline and he raised his chin when the girl stormed toward him, her face the definition of furious.

"You and your family can go to hell," Caroline hissed and threw her bracelet at Klaus' chest before stomping off.

With a sad sigh he picked up the bracelet.

"He tripped Elijah, I swear it. Frankly, it's not my fault the boy was a little bit clumsy." He heard Kol say with a mocking voice.

His eyes shot to see his brothers argue at the stairs, and before Elijah could get a word in Klaus had snapped Kol's neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for your reviews, I really love reading them! I've had a couple requests for the Katherine/Elijah pairing, I hadn't decided on who Elijah should be with, so I guess we'll see how it goes. I hope everyone likes this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. It is for pure entertainment.**

* * *

Through the night and into the early hours of the morning, the Mikaelson manor was filled with the roaring screams of all five vampires. The house shook as lamps were thrown across the room and walls punched making a permanent fist size hole.

"We had a deal Kol." Elijah's voice carried throughout the house. "I expected this behavior from Klaus."

"Don't drag me into this Elijah," Klaus yelled. "I actually behaved last night. I'm not the one who – unsuccessfully might I add – tried murdering a pathetic human like our homicidal little brother here."

"I wasn't trying to murder him, just scare him a little," Kol retorted, the casual tone in his voice still lingered on his tongue. He sat lounged on the couch, as though not affected by his own actions from the night before. "Besides, you were the one who said I could do it!"

"I didn't think you'd do it in front of the whole damn party," Klaus countered. "But of course, you had to make a skeptical."

"Why do you have to be such an arsehole, the both of you?" Rebekah had a few tears escape her, she stood beside Elijah almost burying her face into his shoulder. "Matt may never speak to me again."

"Good riddance," Klaus muttered under his breath.

"Shut up Nik!" With that Elijah placed an arm around his little sister's shoulders, a gesture of comfort but it was also to keep her from lunging at one of his brothers and ripping their head off.

"We did you a favour Rebekah," Kol yelled. "That busboy still has feelings for his ex-girlfriend, if not for Caroline then for Elena. If you weren't so desperate for male attention you'd be able to see that."

The Mikaelson men watched Rebekah release herself from Elijah's hold as she tried to hide the tears that ran down her soft cheeks. She shoved Kol in the shoulder, forcing the boy to fly clear across the room, before running out the door.

"Why do you have to be so difficult Kol?" Elijah said with a tired sigh.

"He has a point Elijah," Klaus chimed in with a challenging stare. "You don't understand. I've been with her for a thousand years. I've seen her fall in and out of love a millions times over. I've heard her cry all night long over a _pathetic_ man who had wronged her."

Elijah watched with soft eyes as Klaus spoke. Rebekah was always special to his younger brother and despite the way he handled the situation Elijah found himself forgiving him instantly.

"We were just preventing the inevitable," Kol added.

"We watch out for each other," Klaus began. "Always and forever."

Elijah sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"What are we going to do about Rebekah?" Finn asked. He had been standing against the wall observing the argument between his siblings. He for one had a lovely night so he had no reason to get himself involved in his siblings quarrel.

"Yes, we all know how our littler sister can be," Elijah continued. "When she's on a temper tantrum you never know what she'll do. We have to keep an eye on her, keep her happy. Can't let her go around harming any other people from this town."

"And what about these two Elijah?" Finn asked.

Elijah stood before his two youngest brothers and looked at them with a hard stare as he thought of a punishment. The one thing the two brothers shared was their pride, and at that thought a smile surfaced his lips.

"You will apologize to everyone." The look on their faces was enough to satisfy the eldest Mikaelson men. "Bonnie."

Kol groaned at the name, remembering the look of death she had given him. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to even stand in the same room as the witch but with a reluctant nod Kol agreed.

"Caroline."

Klaus held the diamond bracelet around his fingers. He winced at the memory of Caroline's voice when she threw it at him. He's never apologized for his actions but Klaus found himself nodding.

"And Matt." With that erupted the objections of the two brothers, but Elijah looked at them with firm eyes. "You _will_ apologize to Matt. That is final."

The two youngest Mikaelson brothers muttered their way out of the room as Elijah and Finn watched with amused grins.

"Couldn't think of a better punishment brother," Finn chuckled and gave Elijah a wink. Before he left the room he turned back. "But we should probably keep an eye on them, especially Bekah. She gets her temper from father and you never know what she'll do."

_xxx_

Rebekah found herself standing outside the little house of Matt Donovan. She was relieved to hear the voice of the boy, but the relief was soon clouded by the female voice that spoke from inside. With pursed lips Rebekah marched up to the door and waited for it to be answered.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline Forbes asked before stepping outside and closed the door behind her. Caroline crossed her arms and gave the older vampire a hard stare.

With the roll of her eyes Rebekah stepped closer. "I honestly don't know what my brother sees in you."

"Maybe he sees a challenge," Caroline retorted.

"Look, I'm just here to see Matt. I've come to give him soup." Rebekah said through pursed lips. She showed the young vampire the small bowl in her hands.

"Your brother almost _killed _Matt. You don't get to see him, ever."

"If I were you I wouldn't want to mess with me."

"Well you're not me, and I'm not afraid to stand up to you Rebekah."

"Well you should be," before Caroline could do anything the older vampire pinned the blonde against the wall by the throat. Only smiling as Caroline struggled under her strong hold.

She hadn't heard the strong male voice until she was pinned against the wall. Suddenly dazed by such quick actions it took Rebekah a moment to realize who had her drop her grip from Caroline's throat.

"Elijah?"

The eldest Mikaelson pinned Rebekah by the shoulders, and gave such a hard look that his younger sister shifted under his stare.

"Leave," he said, releasing his sister.

The stubborn look was evident on Rebekah's face, she almost wanted to challenge him but from the look on his face Elijah was not one to mess with. So, she ran back home, furious with her brother's moral code.

"Caroline, are you alright?" Elijah asked, his voice suddenly gentle as he helped her stand. "Please, excuse my sister."

"Excuse your sister?" She spat. "She just attacked me."

"And I sincerely apologize for that and also for my family's behavior." Elijah stood straight with his hand in his pocket and chin raised as he continued. "For last night and well… future incidents."

She eyed the vampire, this was the first time Caroline had properly met the famous Elijah Mikaelson. He was handsome, in an aristocratic kind of way. She'd heard a lot of surprisingly good things about him, and from his gentle nature she could see where they came from.

"Do you always have to apologize for your family?"

Elijah chuckled. "I am the eldest."

Caroline laughed at this, she couldn't imagine how many times he must've had to clean up his sibling's messes. "Well I accept your apology, but you shouldn't have to be apologizing."

Elijah had a soft smile on his lips. "Don't worry, I expect you'd be hearing from my brother soon enough."

The older vampire watched as Caroline rolled her eyes, the anger still evident on her face. There was a moment of silence between the two before Elijah spoke again.

"He did it for Rebekah." Caroline gave him a questioned look. "Niklaus."

"So he was involved?" Elijah observed the girl shake her head, a hint of disappointment gracing her features. "He didn't have to try and kill Matt."

"Yes I agree with you and I'm not trying to make excuses for him, but my brother goes from one extreme to another and I believe his intentions were purely to look after our little sister."

"What makes you believe that?" It was Elijah's turn to give Caroline a questioned look. "Klaus has done horrible things, and yet, you still think the best of him?"

"We all have done horrible things," Elijah said as though disappointed in himself. "But time has not erased from my mind the memory that I have of my little brother. He was so full of love. All he ever wanted was to be loved in return."

Caroline watched as Elijah spoke distantly of his brother.

"I'm sorry Matt got between that, but Nik loves with all his heart and all he could see was yet another man hurting his little Rebekah."

Caroline was silent for a moment. To think of Klaus doing something out of the goodness of his heart was hard to believe, but Elijah spoke with such conviction it could make anyone trust his words.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I just wanted you to keep that in mind."

Caroline watched as the older vampire turned with the lingering smile on his features. The knowing smile on Elijah's lips confused the blonde vampire of his intentions.

"Oh, Caroline, one more thing." She stood at the door and waited for the man to continue. "Please give this to Matt. I know you don't particularly get along with my sister but she does care for the boy, and wouldn't do anything to harm him."

Elijah handed Caroline the bowl of soup that Rebekah had left behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a longer chapter than what I usually post, so hopefully you guys like it. Everyone will find out who Elijah is paired with in later chapters so don't you worry child. Thank you again everyone for your lovely reviews! **

* * *

The continuous banging against a door and Kol's incessant yelling woke Klaus from his already broken sleep. With a growl he flew out of bed and stood at his door where he found his younger brother pacing up and down the hallway impatiently.

"What's with all the racket?" Klaus hissed.

"Rebekah is being such a girl," Kol groaned, almost pulling out his hair before banging on the door again. "Come on, Bekah, we're going to be late!"

"Late for what?" Klaus asked.

"I thought it was about time I graced Mystic High with my presence."

Klaus laughed at the thought of Kol going to High School, neither of his siblings have attended school for decades. For the first time he was glad not to have been turned during his teenage years.

With that Rebekah's bathroom door flew open, revealing an already irritated blonde vampire. "Okay I'm ready, stop with your shrieking."

Rebekah raised her chin and ignored the way her brother's furrowed their brows as they looked over her. The short skirt and tight top only made the crease in their brows more prominent.

"Yup, our sister is a trollop," Kol said following his sister.

"Shut up." Rebekah whipped around to give her brother a deadly glare. "Why are you even going? You're going to ruin everything."

"I'm doing this for you, Bekah." The smile was practically heard in his voice. "You made going back to High School sound so fun that I thought I'd join you."

Rebekah leered at him. "Elijah's making you apologize, isn't he?"

The arrogant smile dropped from Kol's face and a slight pout instead surfaced.

Rebekah burst out with laughter. Kol was not known for apologizing for his actions, he was almost as bad as Klaus, but if anyone were to make the young reckless vampire apologize it was their eldest brother.

"Enjoy your day sister," Elijah said, kissing Rebekah on the forehead.

"What about me 'Lijah?" Kol puckered his lips at Elijah, which earned him a well-earned glare from his older brother.

Elijah watched his siblings skip out the door. He smiled and took in such a rare moment, the image of his younger brother and sister smiling as they waved him goodbye almost made him feel human.

"That's exactly what they looked like when we took them hunting for the first time," Finn said with a chuckle as he watched his younger siblings. "Happy."

That made Elijah's smile widen. He remembered that day, they had snuck away with their father's bow so Elijah could teach Kol how to use it. The boy was so excited he almost shot Finn in the foot. After Kol's first catch Rebekah and Klaus became restless and they started tackling Finn to the ground, it became one of Elijah's most precious memories with his family.

"Look at the both of you," Klaus said from behind his brothers. "Strolling down memory lane?"

They turned, a smile on both their faces. "Do you remember that day, Niklaus?"

"Of course I do," Klaus said fondly. "You let Kol believe his first shot killed that deer. What a liar you are, brother."

Elijah chuckled. "Well he was so excited, I just let him have it."

"I'm going to tell him."

"Don't you dare," Elijah warned.

"He's the way he is because you let that first shot get to his head. All that ego, is because of you," Klaus teased.

A laugh erupted between the brothers. It was rare for the three men to have such an easy moment. They hadn't been this way since before they were turned, the dynamic between the three had changed dramatically and neither of them thought they'd be able to get back to the way they were.

"And what are your plans for the day, brother?" Elijah asked when the laughter had finally died down.

"Well I heard that my little hybrid has finally come home, I thought I'll pay him a visit," Klaus said with a titled head as he looked at both his brothers. "What about you? You two have been mighty mysterious these past couple of days."

"You're being paranoid Niklaus."

"Am I?" Klaus looked at Finn. "Well we'll have to see won't we? Just remember Finn, I don't like surprises."

Klaus made his way to the entrance, giving a look to both his brothers. The blonde muttered when he opened the door and looked out the driveway.

"What is it?" Elijah asked at Klaus' distress.

"Kol." Klaus growled.

_xxx_

Kol had that confident smirk on his lips as he closed the door to Klaus' Mercedes. He couldn't help himself from jumping into the drivers seat when he found it looking so welcoming in the driveway. He didn't have time to get himself a car so Klaus' was of course his first option.

"You know, Nik is going to kill you when he finds out you stole his car," Rebekah said, following her brother to the entrance of the building.

"Please, you didn't even try to stop me, Bekah." Kol watched the number of teenagers mingle around the entrance of the school. "Now, let's make history, shall we sister?"

Rebekah smiled with her brother as they made their entrance. They walked confidently down the halls, earning the stares from their fellow peers. The whispers started to buzz around them when they finally found their lockers.

"Looks like we still have it," Kol said with a wink.

"They were looking at me Kol," Rebekah teased.

The two shared a laugh before someone caught Rebekah's eye. She watched Matt make his way toward his locker, her smiled shifted as she looked over his tired face. Her confident stride turned into slow nervous steps as she walked to him.

"Hey," the blonde vampire greeted.

"What are you doing here?" he asked through tight lips.

"I go to school here now." Rebekah's eyes averted to the ground at Matt's hostile attitude. "I'm sorry about the other night, I really am. I had nothing to with it."

"You mean you had nothing to do with your brother almost killing me?" Matt said with a scoff as he shoved his books in his locker.

"Yes," she murmured, not sure what else to say to dig out of the hole Kol had dug for herself. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me, but I really am sorry."

Rebekah averted her eyes to the floor again and walked away in defeat. She was quite fond of this boy but she hadn't had a clue on how to fix their friendship. A sad smile graced her lips before Matt called after her.

With a sigh he finally said, "Thanks… for the soup." Before leaving to go to class.

_xxx_

After his idiot little brother stole his car Klaus was forced to steal Elijah's, the absence of the roar in the engine guaranteed Kol's death. Klaus wanted his car.

He was about to knock on the door of the Lockwood house when he heard the voices of Tyler with an unknown female acquaintance. He perked a brow when the girl's giggles echoed through his ear. Having been invited inside the blonde hybrid didn't bother to knock before making his way toward the living room.

Klaus raised his brows to his hairline at the sight before him. Tyler had the mysterious girl in his arms as they shared an embrace. It was rather long until Tyler noticed the man standing by the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the boy hissed.

"Please, don't let me interrupt."

He watched as Tyler stood in front of the girl. Before he could retort there was a knock at the door, he hesitated to leave the two alone but the girl had reassure him that she can handle herself. Klaus found that rather humorous.

Klaus looked at the brunette stranger. "You're a new face."

"Hayley." Klaus opened his mouth to introduce himself but the girl continued in a rather confident voice. "You're Klaus, I heard all about you."

"I'm glad my reputation precedes me." He smiled and took a step toward the girl. "It's strange though, Tyler's never mentioned you."

Klaus raised a brow at the slight look of disappointment on the girl's face. Then the sweet voice of Caroline caught his attention. He listened closely as Caroline hugged and greeted Tyler.

_"__You're not even dressed. We're going to be late for school," _Caroline said. _"I'll wait here while you change."_

A small smile surfaced Klaus' lips, it always amused him whenever Caroline was forceful or controlling. Then a hint of jealously overcame him when he heard the sound of a little kiss shared between the couple.

_"__Or I could help you." _The vampire whispered seductively.

He shifted on his feet and unknowingly clenched his fists.

_"__Uh…" _Tyler stammered. _"I was thinking of skipping today, but you go and I'll see you later."_

With a perked brow Klaus could practically hear Caroline's disappointment and confusion on her face. _"But… it's the first day you're back. I haven't seen you in so long…"_

_"__I know Care, but I'm pretty beat. I'll meet you later, trust me I'm no fun right now."_

Klaus turned to give the girl a devilish grin, "And I think I know why."

_xxx_

Kol had gone to the office to enroll both himself and his sister. He had his back to the door while he spoke to the office lady when he heard a familiar voice.

_"__Can we just have a normal day, please?" _The voice of Bonnie Bennett echoed through Kol's ears. _"Oh hey, is that the new kid everyone's talking about?" _

Kol heard Bonnie's voice from the office entrance. He didn't dare to turn around yet, amused at the fact that they obviously didn't know whom he was.

_"__Yeah I guess so," _Elena said. He could feel their eyes on him.

_"__He looks kind of… hot."_

Kol raised a brow, his arrogant grin on his face as he tried to listen to the office lady in front of him but he merely nodded distracted from the continued whispers of the girls.

_"__Bonnie, all you see is his back. Unless you're looking at something else." _The girls giggled loudly that Kol didn't even need his vampire hearing. He almost burst out laughing himself.

_"__He's got a hot back and not a bad-"_ Bonnie's voice quickly cut off when he heard his sister's voice interrupt. He cursed Rebekah's timing. He would've loved to hear the end of that sentence.

He turned and leant back against the office desk to find the stunned faces and utterly embarrassed expressions of Elena and Bonnie. He couldn't help but smile at the slight shade of pink around Bonnie's cheeks. With confident steps Kol walked past the girls, and whispered in Bonnie's ear as he passed.

"You don't have such a bad behind yourself, darling."

_xxx_

Klaus was seated behind the desk with his feet up, resting comfortably while he waited for the boy to return. He listened to Caroline's reluctant words to meet him later, this little conversation caused the smirk that lingered on Klaus' lips.

He smiled when Tyler finally walked back through the door. The boy's eyes scanned the room before they settled on Klaus.

"Hayley had to leave but don't worry mate, I had her leave through the back door so Caroline wouldn't see," Klaus said with an arrogant voice. A hint of amusement lingered at the end of his words. "I'm sorry, did I spoil your plans with Hayley? From what I heard you were pretty 'beat' anyway. I think you should go lie down mate."

Klaus stood and stepped toward Tyler, the anger evident on his voice.

"And while you're lying in bed trying to fall asleep maybe you should think about important life lessons like honesty and whatnot."

"Look whatever you think you know-"

"Oh I don't know anything," Klaus interrupted. "But my imagination has always been a little bit too wild for it's own good. So why not tell me?"

Tyler clenched his jaw but didn't say a word.

With a smirk Klaus began to illustrate the convincing picture he'd put together. Accusing the boy of meeting a young werewolf girl in the Appalachians while desperately trying to break his sire bond.

"Emotions ran high, inhibitions ran low."

"Stop it!" Tyler interjected.

But Klaus continued, amused by Tyler's evident guilt on his face.

"Then, in a moment of weakness, the thick sexual tension became something much more real." Tyler stepped up to Klaus, his stare challenging the older hybrid. "And Caroline has no idea."

For a single moment a shift in Tyler's eyes confirmed everything for Klaus, and in that single second everything had changed. Without even a second thought the older hybrid found he had Tyler pinned against the wall.

Klaus gave a deadly whisper. "Caroline deserves a lot more than you."


	7. Chapter 7

**_I absolutely loved all your reviews_, thank you so much everyone! I just want everyone to know that, no, I am not writing Hayley into the story to the extent that she'll have Klaus' baby. & I also don't intend on adding Silas and all that mumbo jumbo. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I really hope you like where I go with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. It is pure ****entertainment. **

* * *

By the end of the day Kol had made an impression on the whole school, his name was whispered through different cliques and before they knew it everyone knew who he was. After a thousand years Rebekah had learnt not to be surprised by the effect her brothers had on people. It was a Mikaelson thing.

The arrogant grin on Kol's lips hadn't altered all day, and spotting Bonnie by her locker only widened his grin. He adjusted his jacket before making his way to the petite witch.

"Have you been hiding from me, little witch?" Kol asked with a smirk. He watched as the girl rightfully ignored him. "Is it because I have a nice bum?"

With that Bonnie slammed her locker door and turned to Kol with that fierce glare she always seemed to give him. Then unable to stand the sight of his obnoxious grin the witch gave the vampire a minor aneurism. Kneeling to the ground Kol held his head, trying to hold in his screams. Eventually Bonnie had stopped when people were beginning to stare.

"I love a girl that plays rough." Kol teased with a wink as he stood.

With a disgusted scoff Bonnie rolled her eyes and began to walk away.

"Come on, darling, there's no need to be like that."

"What do you want Kol?" Bonnie whipped her head around, almost causing the boy to walk into her small frame. "What are you even doing in school? Shouldn't you be terrorising a big city?"

"Actually I prefer the Andes, you'd like it there. You can yell at me all you want and it'd just echo off the mountains," Kol said with a little giggle but Bonnie remain unamused. "Well maybe I came for you."

Bonnie eyed the boy, he sounded sincere but she could never tell with Kol.

Then the boy's arrogant grin fell from his face and he looked at Bonnie softly. "I wanted to apologize, for the misunderstanding the other night."

"Misunderstanding?" Bonnie screeched. "You tried to kill Matt!"

"Come on Bonnie, he was hitting on Rebekah."

"He came as her date Kol," Bonnie said. "That doesn't mean you had to kill him."

"I'm her big brother, that's exactly what it means," Kol argued. Bonnie could just laugh at how genuine the boy was being. The boy dropped his chin and looked at Bonnie with his big brown eyes. "You can't stay mad at me forever."

Bonnie looked at Kol with pursed lips before she arched her brow. "Aren't you going to apologize to Matt?" The puzzled look on Kol's face let out a small giggle from the girl's lips. "Rebekah told me what Elijah's forcing you to do."

Kol's face dropped, as he let out a dry chuckle. "Gotta love little sisters. Well I can't find Matt, maybe I'll do it next time."

"He's right there Kol." Bonnie pointed behind the brunette to the blonde jock that stood by his locker. She held in her giggle when Kol muttered to himself and watched as he trudged over to Matt.

"Hey Matt, how are you mate?" Kol asked cheerfully.

Matt practically flinched away from Kol's hand that patted him on the back. His face utterly confused by the boy's friendly behavior toward him, after all he did try to kill him.

"Look, no hard feelings right mate? Just an older brother protecting his little sister, you understand." Kol gave the boy a fake smile as he waited impatiently for the Matt to finally forgive him so he can go back to talking to Bonnie. "So, we're good, yeah?"

"No," Matt hissed with a serious face before slamming a fist into the vampire's cheek and walked away. Everyone around them had stopped their conversation to watch the two boys.

Kol took in slow breaths as he brought back the dark veins that showed on under his eyes. He could hear Bonnie's quick steps walk toward him as he pushed back the anger that built up inside him.

"You don't really know how to apologize, do you?"

The handsome brunette let out a dry chuckle. "I think the boy is still a bit sensitive on the topic. Well I did my best, how about I drive you home? I have a very cool car."

Bonnie glared at him. "Actually, I'm getting a ride from Matt."

The vampire watched as the girl walked away with a little smirk tracing her lips.

_xxx_

Klaus leant against the tree as he watched one by one the sea of faceless teenagers scramble out the doors. He waited impatiently with his hands behind his back for his siblings, in particular his annoying little brother, to take back his car.

After growing frustrated by the amount of teenagers that looked alike, he eventually noticed Kol's mess of hair over the heads of the other students. With creased brows he watched, as his brother seemed to be weaving through groups of people instead of the straight line out the door.

With an amused smirk he finally saw Kol emerge from the hoard of teenagers and weave through students and followed a certain little witch. The expression of utter annoyance was evident on Bonnie's face as she hurried away from the brunette vampire.

"He likes witches, I see." Elijah's voice came from behind Klaus.

Klaus smiled, over two centuries ago they had lost all known whereabouts of their brother when he searched for his own sense of independence. It wasn't odd for Kol to split from the family and trek on his own path, but it did surprise them when they later found he had been in the Andes with a clan of witches. They now knew why.

"Can't say they like him." The brothers shared a soft chuckle. "Came to pick up your car, brother?"

"Yes, I have need for it tonight," Elijah replied.

"What needs are those?" When Elijah didn't answer, Klaus turned to him with creased brows. "Are we keeping secrets now?"

"You cannot deny that you, Niklaus, have kept your fair share of secrets from me." Elijah gave Klaus a knowing look. "You will know my secret when I am ready to tell you."

Before Elijah could walk away he found himself pinned to the nearby tree. Klaus held his throat, the dark veins under his eyes pulsed as he snarled, "Don't do anything you'll regret, _brother._"

"Klaus!"

A voice interrupted the two, causing the blonde hybrid to quickly drop his hold. He turned to find the pretty blonde vampire running toward them, an expression of worry and anger on her face.

"What are you doing?" Caroline hissed and stood between the two brothers.

"Nothing love, just a brother spat," Klaus explained with a smile.

The girl watched the two men with a wary look.

"Caroline, pleasure to see you again." Elijah gave Caroline a nod.

Klaus' brows creased again and watched Elijah hop in his car with Kol and Rebekah and quickly drove off. "Again? What does he mean by that? When did you two meet?"

The girl rolled her eyes as Klaus questioned her. "He came to apologize to me the other night, something you still haven't done."

"Actually, that's another reason I'm here." Klaus gave Caroline a guarded look. "I've never apologized for anything I've done-"

"Doesn't surprise me."

"_But_…" Klaus continued with an amused smirk. "I feel like I owe you an apology."

There was a silence as Caroline waited for Klaus to finish. She raised her brows at him to continue, not settling for anything other than the actual use of 'sorry'.

He dropped his chin as he shied away from Caroline and looked at her through his lashes. With a surrendering sigh the hybrid mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Caroline brushed her hair behind her ear and comically pretended to be listening closer. Her laughter echoed around them as Klaus' face dropped instantly.

After a moment a small smile crept on the end of Klaus' lips. He watched as Caroline continued to laugh, obviously proud of herself for getting an apology out of the big bad hybrid. Her sweet and contagious laugh forced a chuckle out of Klaus' lips and for a moment the two shared a nice laugh.

Caroline barely saw Klaus' face quickly shift until she felt his strong hands clasp her arms and the wind against her face told her that they had quickly spun around. The sound of the man's groans echoed around them when he found a stake impaled through his chest. Despite the pain he focused on Caroline and the look of utter terror on her face by the sudden turn of events.

"Caroline," he groaned, he shook her out from her state of shock until her eyes moved from the stake. "Caroline, run."

He couldn't hold in his scream as he pulled the stake out quickly, he could hear the running footsteps in the distance behind them. With one last pull the stake was finally out, the pain became almost unbearable, but the hybrid spun around and threw the stake in the direction of the unknown footsteps.

Klaus looked around the near empty parking lot and found a tall dark man taking long strides toward them as he loaded his gun. Despite the dangerous stranger Klaus' mind focused on the uneven breaths of the girl behind him.

"Caroline, I said run!" Klaus screamed.

"No! I'm not leaving you," the girl said confidently despite the fear in her eyes.

For a moment Klaus felt a rush through his body, a feeling he couldn't quite explain but it took away all the pain in that moment. Until the sound of a gunshot echoed through the parking lot and Caroline's scream of Klaus' name followed.

A pool of blood seeped through his shirt and another rush of excruciating pain washed over Klaus' body. He dropped to his knees. He looked at Caroline but before he could blink she was gone, for a split second relief washed over him in hope that she had listened, but the girl was too stubborn for her own good.

He turned and found the blonde fighting the stranger. The man was abnormally fast for a human, Klaus noted, before the sight had snapped him out of his thoughts. The man had Caroline to her knees, a danger in her side.

He could feel his eyes turn yellow as anger built up inside him. It filled him to his core almost blinding him as he stood and ignored the smoldering pain his chest. He ran toward the unknown man and gripped his throat so tightly it almost snapped.

"Klaus, no!" Caroline's yell echoed off every surrounding building. "Damon needs him."

Klaus gave Caroline a questioned look then turned back to the man. "You have exactly five seconds to tell me who you are before I rip out your heart."

"Go ahead, I'm not telling a pathetic vampire."

"Do you know who I am?" Klaus tilted his head and let out a dark mocking laugh as the man struggled under his tight grip. "You've messed with the wrong _vampire_, mate."

"Klaus," Caroline's strangled voice snapped Klaus out of his blind rage. "He's a hunter. He tried to kill me last night."

"What?" Klaus hissed and his grip tightened around the man's throat.

"It's okay." Caroline winced at the wound and stood beside Klaus and placed a comforting hand on the hybrid's shoulder.

"You've definitely messed with the wrong vampire." Klaus smiled as the man continued to struggle against his hold. The thought of him going after Caroline only built the anger inside him causing his grip to tighten. "Caroline, love, what else do you know of our friend?"

"Just that he came by Matt's house last night asking about his neck wound. He wore these vervain seeped gloves and when I shook his hand… he tried to kill me without a second thought."

"You're lucky you're still alive," the hunter yelled, pushing against Klaus' hold.

"Oh luck had nothing to do with it," Klaus replied, edging his face closer and gave the man a threatening stare. "She's stronger than she looks, mate."

Caroline was grateful that Klaus was too busy threatening the hunter to notice the small smile that surfaced her lips. She quickly continued when Klaus turned back to her, "All that we know is that he's a vampire hunter, and that… uhh… Damon mentioned something about tattoos?"

Klaus slowly turned to Caroline, "What do you mean tattoos?"

"Yeah, we can't see them. They're invisible or something."

The hybrid turned back to the hunter with a devilish smirk. "Well well, there's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I thank you all again, I absolutely love all your reviews. It make me all giddy inside :) I hope everyone likes this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. It is for pure entertainment. **

* * *

Klaus and Kol shared a laugh as they lounged back on the cushions, an amused grin on both their faces as they watched the hunter struggle against the shackles tied to his wrists. Klaus had brought home the hunter and had been tormenting him ever since, he felt it was only fair for what he had done that afternoon and to Caroline the night before.

"I told you everything," the hunter groaned, spitting out some blood. "Why are you still doing this?"

"Because it is simply fun," Kol replied with a laugh and was soon joined by Klaus.

Kol had been more than happy to join his older brother as he twirled the knife in his hand. Besides he wasn't in any position to disagree what with him stealing Klaus' car, better the hunter bound and tortured than him.

"Welcome home, sister," Klaus called out hearing the footsteps of the girl.

"What the hell is going on here?" Rebekah asked when walking into the room. To say that she wasn't expecting to see a man bleeding on their expensive rug was an understatement.

"It is none of your concern, Bekah," Kol said from the couch, a mischievous grin on his face. "This is the business of _men_."

With a scoff Rebekah began to yell at her brothers, arguing that women are just as superior to men. An argument the boys had endured a millions times over the last thousand years.

"Niklaus…?" Elijah stood by the door, a slightly confused expression by the seemingly odd sight before him. "There's a man tied up in our living room…"

"Oh Elijah," Klaus stood excitedly. "Perfect timing, brother. Look what I caught today. I want you to meet Connor, the vampire hunter."

Elijah and Rebekah raised their brows in unison.

"With invisible tattoos," Klaus finished with a knowing smile. His smile only widened when his brother's expression turned stunned. "Looks like I found us one of the five, brother."

"What?" Rebekah gasped.

"Don't look too excited sister." Klaus turned his stare to his sister, and eyed the little smile that wanted to make its way to her lips. "I plan on killing him."

"You can't kill him without triggering the hunter's curse," Elijah said.

"Oh don't worry, Nik and I have a plan." Kol stood from the couch.

Rebekah and Elijah averted their gaze to Klaus, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Our dramatic little brother here wants to chop off his arms, I on the other hand want to leave him somewhere to starve to death." Klaus answered Elijah's questioned look in a rather amused tone. "We seem to be at a bit of a stalemate, but you can be the deciding vote brother."

"You can't!" Rebekah protested. "Elijah! Tell him he can't do that."

"Why because you want to use it on yourself?" Klaus yelled, standing inches from Rebekah's face until she cowered a step back. "You _know_ what it will take to get the cure. Don't be ridiculous, Rebekah."

Rebekah's eyes glistened with tears and dropped to the ground.

"We have to destroy all evidence of a cure," Klaus said looking between his siblings. "Once word gets out about it the Salvatore's will want to use it against us. _All _of us. We can't let that happen."

"Niklaus, we need to think about this further," Elijah began, but was soon interrupted by a female voice. A look of utter surprise fell on the three vampire's faces at the person that stood beside their brother.

"This is awkward." The snarky voice of Katherine Pierce had everyone's jaws gaped and brows knitted together. It felt like an hour had past until the shock had washed over.

"What is _she _doing here?" Rebekah spat.

"Don't tell me she's your secret, brother," Klaus said with a threatening glare.

Elijah moved closer to Katherine, despite the angered look on Klaus' face. He angled his body in a protective manner and eyed his brother, cautious of his actions. "This may not be the time to ask, but Niklaus I wish to speak to you."

"What do you wish to ask, brother?" Klaus titled his head with his lips pressed, his voice low and threatening. "I don't have time for your big speeches Elijah, come on spit it out."

He watched Elijah let out a single breath before he spoke, "Please Niklaus, I ask you, to grant Katerina her freedom."

The blonde hybrid pinned his brother against the wall by the throat, in the corner of his eye he saw Katherine charge at him but his dutiful brother pinned her to the wall opposite them.

"Don't hurt her Kol!" Elijah threatened and his usual still persona had dropped instantly when he saw Katherine struggle against Kol's tight grip. He pulled away from Klaus' hold before running toward Katherine.

"Not yet brother." Klaus stood between Elijah and gave a deadly whisper. "Give me one reason why I should do as you ask?"

The eldest Mikaelson had his eyes on the young vampire before slowly averting them to look at Klaus, his face softened after a moment. "Because I am your _brother_, and I am asking you to let me be happy."

There was silence in the room.

"With the doppelganger?" Kol, of course broke the silence, his face confused and slightly disgusted. "That's just gross 'Lijah."

After several hours and a few cuts and bruises Elijah had finally got Klaus to calm down long enough to reason with. It took everything in Klaus to, for now, let Katherine free, but not without warning his brother that if Katherine gave him any reason then he wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

"Fine." Klaus finally agreed reluctantly and through gritted teeth. "But this is the last thing you ask of me. Are we clear?"

Elijah was quiet for a moment. "Thank you Niklaus."

He grounded his jaw when his older brother placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, a slight smile on his lips. He watched Elijah guide Katherine upstairs with a gentle arm around her waist.

"I wasn't expecting that at all." Kol broke the silence again with a chuckle.

Klaus turned and gave his brother a deadly glare.

"I need a drink," he muttered.

_xxx_

Despite wanting the time alone his younger siblings insisted on coming along to Mystic Grill with him, the pain of having younger siblings. Klaus sat in silence as he sipped his drink, trying to ignore Rebekah's rants about Elijah and his choice in women.

"I can't believe him." Rebekah huffed in frustration.

"Enough Rebekah," Klaus said and finished the rest of his drink. "I don't want to hear another word about Elijah and his…"

"Girlfriend," Kol chimed. "Come on, you can say it."

The brunette laughed when his siblings turned to him with a glare, it amused him how much Rebekah and Klaus looked alike whenever they were mad. He was about to say another snarky remark when something caught his attention.

"Well, not to state the obvious but Elijah has always had horrible taste in women. Don't know why you two are only realizing that now… but as for me, I have a little witch to attend to." Kol gave a smile before walking up to Bonnie.

A quick smirk surfaced his lips when he saw the witch's brows knit together as he neared her. She ducked away, hiding behind her curtain of dark hair.

"Is this your attempt at hiding from me, little witch?" Kol chuckled.

"Leave me alone, Kol," Bonnie said, already irritated by the vampire.

"Do I still have to leave even if my intentions are not to bother?" Kol asked in a soft tone and battered his long lashes to show off his big brown eyes. "I just thought that maybe we could spend some time together."

"Like a date?" Bonnie raised her brow. "Are you delusional?"

Kol gave a dry chuckle, his ego slightly bruised. "Well, I like pretty little things with sharp tongues, but… how about a casual game of pool then?"

_xxx_

Rebekah leant against the bar and with pursed lips she watched her brother and his little witch friend from across the Grill set up a game of pool. How Kol managed to charm his way out of almost killing someone is beyond the blonde.

"How is it that out of all my brothers, _Kol _is the one who picks the right girl for him," Rebekah said, more to herself but Klaus raised a brow as he listened. "He needs a girl who would give him a good whack."

The girl finally got her older brother to crack a smile as they shared a laugh.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Rebekah hissed.

Klaus followed Rebekah's gaze, and as if to make his mood worse the two blondes watched their brother Finn escort a familiar woman into the Grill. They walked closely beside one another, her gaze never shifted from Finn's face.

"Sage?" Rebekah spat. "Nik, what is she doing here?"

Klaus watched with creased brows as Finn and Sage took a seat in one of the booths and ordered themselves a couple of drinks. With a heavy sigh the hybrid knew exactly how his brother came in touch with his old flame.

"Elijah," Klaus cursed. "It's like he wants me to go completely mad."

"I hate her," Rebekah muttered, her eyes sharp like daggers.

"She hates you more, I'm sure," Klaus said and gave his sister a knowing look.

The girl gave an exaggerated sigh. "It was just a prank, she over exaggerated. Besides Kol is the one who took it one step further and almost killed everyone."

Klaus chuckled and took a sip from his drink.

"Don't you bring it up," Rebekah jabbed a long finger at her brother. "Finn has finally forgiven me… it only took a thousand years."

"Why is it you hate her so?"

"She's just such a bi-" Rebekah abruptly stopped when Finn turned to them from his seat, his eyes narrow as he glared at both his siblings. "I can't take this, I'm getting out of here. Give me a ride brother?"

The girl looked back at her brother who had been distracted by something at the other end of the bar, following his gaze the girl rolled her eyes, "Nik!"

"When you kill someone on your way home, remember to bury the body." Klaus teased before finishing off his third drink.

The older vampire looked over the blonde who sat alone at the bar. Caroline looked all dolled up to go somewhere fancy not some local pub. Her blonde hair nicely contradicted the dark settings around her, and the light fixture above her head illuminated a shine around the girl that caused the man to stop for a moment and just stare.

"Hello Caroline." Klaus opted for a simple greeting. "You look lovely."

"I'm not in the mood Klaus."

Her sad gaze on her drink caused the hybrid to pull his brows together in genuine concern, "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"It's nothing," the girl insisted but Klaus remained silent. He knew if he waited long enough the girl would cave, and with a sigh she did, "Tyler was supposed to meet me an hour ago but he _just _texted me saying he got held up with something. He promised to take me out to dinner."

Klaus grounded his jaw.

"Are you making him do something?" Caroline accused but quickly took it back when Klaus' expression softened with hurt at her accusation. "Ugh, I'm sorry. I'm just annoyed and upset. I bought this dress for tonight and did my hair perfectly – do you know how long it takes to get your hair to wave perfectly? I'll tell you, a long freaking time! And the saleslady was a bitch but I bought the dress anyway, because I look hot! But now it's going to be wasted…"

Klaus tried to hold back the smirk once Caroline ran out of breath, but the corners of his lips twitched into a smile until they both burst into laughter.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry." Caroline hid her face as she laughed. "I'll appreciate it if you never mentioned that little meltdown ever again."

The man let out a low chuckle and asked gently, "That dress does look ravishing on you, it would be a shame for it to go to waste."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I hope everyone likes this chapter, and please feel free to leave any reviews and tell me what you think. Also sorry if I get any historical facts wrong, I was kind of making it up along the way. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. It is for pure entertainment.**

* * *

Elijah led Katherine upstairs and to his bedroom. The smile on his face hadn't altered in the slightest since Klaus had agreed to free Katherine from his revenge on her. He entwined his fingers with hers and playfully spun her until she could bury her face into his chest. Even throughout the decades his mind would always go back to Katherine and how he longed for her touch.

"How I've missed you, Katerina," the man said longingly.

The young vampire wrapped her arms around the man and gave him a soft kiss.

"Thank you Elijah, but I told you I shouldn't have come." He gave her a questioned look. "You're family hates me."

He looked over Katherine's soft face with such fondness. "Not to worry my dear, my brother would not harm you. He gave me his word."

"And you believe him?" she scoffed.

"I do," Elijah said and turned Katherine to face him so he could place a gentle kiss on her lips. The longing desire for her touch didn't take long for Elijah to deepen the kiss, almost snarling as he lifted her into his arms.

He had his fingers through her hair when he heard something downstairs, causing Katherine to pout at him when he pulled away. The yells of the hunter echoed throughout the house, he wasn't surprised by his brother's reckless actions of leaving the hunter alone downstairs.

"Ugh, can we kill him already?" Katherine whined.

"We can't," Elijah said with a chuckle. "Unless you want to endure the Hunter's curse."

"Well maybe you should lock him up in the basement because he's ruining the mood." Katherine kissed Elijah again but groaned in frustration at the hunter's continued screams. "Where the hell is your brother to take care of his pet?"

_xxx_

Klaus led a reluctant Caroline out of the Grill, the crisp Fall breeze greeted them as they walked in comfortable silence. The hybrid had been staring at the girl, rather joyful that she agreed to accompany him. He didn't have anywhere in particular in mind so he walked wherever his feet led him.

"So…" Caroline began awkwardly. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about you," Klaus answered quickly with a dimpled smile. "Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life."

Caroline laughed nervously, "Why? I'm not that interesting, believe me."

He tried to catch Caroline's eyes as she dropped them to the floor. In all seriousness, he looked at her intently and said with such conviction, "Believe me, I've lived a thousand years and have never found anyone quite as intriguing as you."

The slight shade around Caroline's cheeks deepened the dimples in Klaus' cheeks as his smile widened across his face.

"I can't think of anything to say when you're looking at me like that!" Caroline giggled, hiding away her face behind her hands.

He hadn't noticed how intense his gaze was so he quickly dropped his eyes with a shy smile. The two shared a soft laugh before Klaus turned to Caroline to stare at her softly, "Let's start with, what are your passions?"

Caroline's face softened as she thought, "I don't know… I like to sing."

Klaus's face immediately lit up, the biggest dimpled smile surfaced his lips, which he quickly tried to hide once he realized how ridiculous he must've looked. "Really? I didn't know that."

"Yeah," Caroline said laughing to herself. "I wanted to be a singer for while… when I was like five. I was really into the Spice Girls."

Klaus titled his head. "Is this another modern reference?"

This caused the girl to let out a hearty laugh. "Yes, you need to catch up."

"Perhaps you could show me."

"You wanna listen to the Spice Girls?" Caroline asked with raised brows, but the man looked at her confidently with an easy smile tracing his lips.

"I want to listen to _you_."

The girl shook her head violently. "I don't sing in public – well I did this one time for Matt but I wasn't even thinking, I kind of just did it… I'm not very good."

The man chose to ignore the mention of the blonde jock and instead focused at how nervous Caroline had gotten, he quite liked when she rambled, which happened often he noticed.

"Do you sing?" Caroline asked teasingly, which Klaus only responded with a look that told her she was crazy. With a laugh she continued, "Well, have you ever done anything publicly embarrassing? Or have any embarrassing stories?"

"No," Klaus answered quickly.

"Oh come on, after a thousand years I'm sure you have some stories."

Klaus thought for a moment, much to the young vampire's surprise. "I don't know about publicly, but I do have a rather embarrassing tattoo I wish never happened."

Caroline stopped dead in her tracks, he could practically see her drooling over the gossip of a good story. "You _have _to tell me."

"I rather not, sweetheart," Klaus said with an embarrassed laugh. "Besides, we should be talking about you, not me."

"Oh come on Klaus, you can't mention it and never talk about it. It's not fair, tattoo stories are always the best kind of stories." Caroline pouted out her bottom lip and looked at the hybrid with big blue eyes. "Please?"

He rolled his eyes, damn her blue eyes and cute pout. "_Fine_, but you don't speak a word of this."

Caroline nodded eagerly.

He sighed and dropped his head in defeat. "My family and I were in China, a couple of centuries ago. On the first night Kol and I went out for drinks and we got plastered. We wanted to do something wild, just for a good laugh. Mind you, tattoos weren't very common in those days, and in China persons with tattoos were often criminals or bandits, which for some ungodly reason appealed to us…" Klaus paused, reluctant to continue his story. "So my idiot little brother… convinced me to get a matching tattoo with him."

Caroline bit down on her lips and tried desperately to hold in the laugh. "Please tell me it's a shape of a heart."

"I don't know why I told you that…" Klaus grumbled and turned away from Caroline in embarrassment, which only made the girl burst out in laughter. He turned back when the girl spun him around by the shoulders, leaning against him as she died of laughter.

Despite the utter embarrassment he couldn't help but be captivated by the way she looked at the moonlight. The moon shone almost as bright as her as she gave a hearty laugh. The hybrid stopped and looked over the young vampire, and smiled at the way her face lit up whenever she laughed. She looked carefree and innocent and overall happy, it was in that moment that the hybrid decided Caroline was most beautiful when she laughed.

_xxx_

Kol's confident grin dropped from his face and with raised brows he turned to Bonnie. He noticed the little smirk that tugged the ends of her lips when she hit yet another solid ball. He may have underestimated the witch's pool playing capabilities a little bit.

"To be fair, I've been daggered in a box for over a century," Kol began, when Bonnie got another one. "They didn't have this game then."

The girl giggled and stood to look at the boy. "Why did Klaus dagger you?"

The vampire's face turned serious but Kol was never serious for long, his usual grin soon surfaced his lips again. "I'm actually insulted you haven't heard this story, I'm quite legendary."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and watched Kol take his turn.

"I used to run with some witches. Africa in the fourteenth century, Haiti in the seventeenth century, New Orleans in the nineteen hundreds." Kol loved the big smile on Bonnie's face, it was the first time he got the witch to drop her guard. "They are fascinating creatures with quite a history. I loved their stories best, they were like ghost stories Nik used to tell me as a child."

Bonnie giggled. "Then what happened?"

He hesitated but he liked the way the girl edged closer to him, intrigued by his story so he continued, "On my travels I heard stories about this 'immortal being', they called him Silas. They said if he rises, he'll unleash hell on Earth." Kol paused, a serious look on his face. "I came across a clan of witches who worshipped him, they wanted to do a ritual for him to rise again… but I happen to like Earth just the way it is." He paused. "So, I slaughtered them."

He frowned when Bonnie's smile dropped. He bowed his head a little before continuing, "I had gone on a bit of a rampage and word had gone out about a reckless vampire killing clans of witches. That was when my father had gotten word of me. After my brothers heard of my doing they came to me before Mikael could. Klaus was furious at me for leading Mikael to America, so he struck a dagger in me."

Kol watched carefully as Bonnie processed his words, not sure what the witch was thinking. Her face was straight, not showing any true emotion and that only made the vampire more nervous.

"I've never told anyone that before…" Kol said in almost a whisper. He caught Bonnie's eyes and continued, "Perhaps it wasn't the best story to start off out date with."

"This isn't a date, Kol," Bonnie retorted, she still hadn't looked in Kol's direction.

"What a relief, on our actual date I'll start off with the time I spent in China with my family. Now, that's a funny story."

_xxx_

Rebekah stormed down the street, she hadn't realized in her dramatic exit that she didn't have a car to drive home and her stubbornness refused her to go back inside and ask for a ride from one of her brothers. So, there she was, forced to walk alone in the dark back to the manor.

A car came to a slow beside her, but the girl refused to greet yet another middle-aged man shouting crude words at her. She raised her chin and continued to walk confidently, her steps just a little faster.

"I'm guessing you don't want a ride then?"

She quickly turned when she heard the familiar voice and found Matt Donovan in his old pickup truck. He wore an easy smile and opened the door for the girl to jump into his truck.

"I know you're an Original but you still shouldn't be walking alone at night."

Rebekah raised her chin. "I can handle myself."

"Oh I know you can," he said with a chuckle. "But, you should still be careful."

"Are you concerned for me?" She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face.

Matt only chuckled, the ends of his lips twitched into a smile.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" The hope seeped through Rebekah's words.

"Maybe." Matt turned and met Rebekah's blue eyes. "What were you doing walking anyway? You had like three brothers back at the Grill, I'm sure one of them would've given you a ride."

"Finn doesn't know how to drive, Kol doesn't have a car and I refuse to accept a ride from Nik," Rebekah gave a huff before folding her arms across her chest. "He was distracted by that Caroline girl and besides I'm grumpy with him."

Matt nodded as he drove, "So, does your family ever not have drama?"

"What kind of family has no drama?" Rebekah gave Matt a knowing look and watched the boy agree with a sadden look. "What's your family like? You don't seem to mention any of them."

Matt's chin dropped a little, his light blue eyes glistened. "I never knew my Dad, he left before I was even born. My Mom was never around long enough to actually be a mother, so now I'm stuck paying the bills."

The girl turned to Matt with solemn eyes. "Don't you have any siblings?"

"I had my sister," he turned and met Rebekah's eyes again. "She died."

The two sat in silence for a while, listening to the breeze whistle through the opened windows.

"I may fight with my brothers constantly but I can't imagine what I'll do if one of them died. Matt, I am so sorry." She turned to him with tears in her eyes. "I want you to know that if you ever… need someone, I'm here for you."

Matt turned to her, and then slowly a smile made it's way to his lips as thanks.

_xxx_

The two had walked in comfortable silence, Caroline's occasional giggle filled the air at Klaus' story. She wasn't going to let this one go too easily, much to the man's dismay. He had his arms folded across his chest and continued to walk like a grumpy child, which only made Caroline laugh at him more.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I won't laugh at your tattoo," Caroline said jumping in front of Klaus and pretended to zip up her mouth and throw away it's key.

The man eyed the girl for a moment, and watched as the corners of her lips twitched into a laughing smile. "I'm never telling you anything ever again." Despite his embarrassment he couldn't really be grumpy with Caroline, she had never been this calm and friendly with him, so he let her continue to tease him.

"Okay, no more laughing this time. I am serious now." Caroline released a long breath and gave the man a serious face. "Fire away with your questions."

He eyed her again, in case she was to laugh, when convinced she was done teasing him he continued. He walked beside Caroline, dropping his hands and placed them behind his back and thought of another question.

"What are you going to do once you graduate?"

The girl looked at Klaus and whispered, "Wow, serious question."

She turned away from him, her eyes glistened as fresh tears started to surface. The man was thrown back by Caroline sudden change of moods. "I was always the girl who planned every step, who knew exactly where was she going and what she wanted to do, but now… I don't know what I'm going to do anymore," she said in a whisper.

Klaus took a step toward the girl, wanting desperately to comfort her.

"I always thought I'd go to college, meet the man of my dreams, get married… and have a family. I guess that's not going to happen now, is it? Since my transition it's changed… _everything_," Caroline whispered with tears falling from her blue eyes. "And now… I have absolutely no idea what to do with my life and it scares me _so _much."

The man took a deep breath, "I told you Caroline, that the world has so much to offer you. You don't have to limit yourself to human conventions. Being a vampire means there are endless possibilities out there and you have all the time in the world to decide what you want. I can show you all those things. I know you're not ready now, but when that time does come, whether in a year or a century from now, I will show you that everything you are scared of are the greatest things in the world. And you can have all it, I can give it to you, all you have to do is ask."

Caroline looked at Klaus with her lips slightly gaped as she processed Klaus' heavy words. There was a silence between them as they stared into each other's eyes, conviction and raw honestly filled Klaus' eyes in a way that hypnotized the blonde vampire.

The silence was soon broken by the beeping of Caroline's phone, Klaus watched her open up the message and frowned at the sight of Tyler's name on the screen. He looked to the ground with gritted teeth, only meeting Caroline's eyes again when she spoke.

"That was Tyler…"

Klaus couldn't help the anger that expressed on his face.

"He wants to meet up now..." Caroline dropped her gaze. "I should get home."

Disappointment washed over the hybrid's entire being but with a nod he offered to walk the girl home. They walked in silence until they reached Caroline's street, she stared at him for a long while before surrendering her gaze to the floor. She turned to leave when Klaus spoke, forcing her to stop.

"A small town boy, a small town life, it won't be enough for you. You deserve all what the world has to offer, and you deserve better Caroline."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Time for the next chapter, hope everyone likes this! Thank you to everyone who reviewed :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. It is for pure entertainment.**

* * *

Rebekah practically bounced out of Matt's car and down their driveway toward the manor. She was beyond happy with the easy conversation they shared the rest of the drive home. The wide smile across her face, however, suddenly dropped when the front door opened and Katherine stepped out.

"My brother sick of you yet?" Rebekah asked in a snotty voice.

"Nope, but he's probably a bit sore so let him rest would you?" Katherine remarked, earning a revolted look on the blonde's face.

Rebekah shook the whole house when she slammed the door shut and stormed through the house until she came across her eldest brother. Elijah was cleaning up the blood from the wooden floors after moving the hunter to the basement where no one could hear him.

"Elijah!" Rebekah yelled. "Have you lost your mind? Katherine Pierce is the biggest trollop of them all. And here I thought you were the smart brother."

The older man stood and simply watched his sister as she continued to rant and didn't stop until she ran out of breath. "Are you done?"

Rebekah let out an exaggerated sigh and looked around the formerly bloody living room. The thoughts of the hunter finally came back to her. "What are we going to do about the hunter? We can't let Nik kill him Elijah, we can't."

"Why do you want the cure Rebekah?" Elijah gave a sigh and looked at his little sister sadly. "We are finally a family again, what could possibly be your reason?"

"I want to be human again." The girl raised her chin to portray to her big brother her confidence and certainty of her decision.

Elijah narrowed his eyes. "How do you know that being human is the answer you're looking for? The grass won't necessarily be greener, Rebekah."

"You're probably right. But I don't care," Rebekah said in a steady voice. "It's time for me to live and die the way that I choose, not the way you and Nik want me to." Rebekah's tears brimmed her eyes as she continued. "I want to grow old and have a family and fill my days with meaning, knowing that each one matters."

"Well, wasn't that poetic." Klaus' voice came from the door, the built up anger expressed on his face. He walked slowly toward Rebekah and with a low whisper said, "Don't even think about it, sister, I _will _kill the hunter and the map will be gone forever along with the cure. Mark my words."

"Why can't you ever let me be happy? We've had 20 lifetimes together of you controlling me, isn't that enough?" Rebekah yelled and her tears finally fell down her cheeks.

"No," Klaus said lowly. "I'd much like another 20 lifetimes to 'control' you, sister."

With that Rebekah ran out the front door, leaving her two brothers in the tension filled room. The two men stood in silence, Elijah glared at his brother for his stubborn and rather cruel ways but the blonde simply ignored him and walked out of the room.

_xxx_

Kol held the door of the Grill open for the witch to walk out, a small smile on her face as she passed him. He had tried to convince Bonnie the rest of the night that he let her win the first three games of pool, being the "gentleman" that he was.

"And then Rebekah said we wouldn't last a week without using compulsion or any other vampire benefits," Kol continued his story, laughing along with the little witch. "So of course Nik and I saw that as a challenge, so we spent an entire week without compulsion or strength or speed – I think it was the most relaxing week of Elijah's entire existence."

The brunette vampire felt proud when Bonnie let out a loud laugh.

"Then on our very last night – we were doing very well I might add – Nik and I went out for early victory drinks, and we got _so_ sloshed almost blinded that we ended up getting arrested. And in our attempt to escape we apparently – according to Rebekah, which I still think she's lying – used our vampire speed, but because we were so drunk we had run straight through a brick building…"

"What?" Bonnie was covering her mouth, desperately trying to calm her laughter.

"It came tumbling down and before we knew it the whole town knew what we were… fair to say Elijah's relaxing week was over and he had to clean up our mess. He band us from challenging such dares."

The two shared a laugh.

"That was probably my funniest drunk story."

"It was a really good one," Bonnie encouraged with another laugh.

"So," Kol began and skipped beside the girl to catch up with her stride. "If you hadn't noticed I kept my smart-ass comments to a minimum and I didn't threaten to kill anyone, _all _night."

The girl cocked a brow with an amused grin, "I guess."

"And I've made you laugh on a pretty regular basis." Bonnie playfully glared at the vampire but the smile on her face gave her away. "I'd suffice to say, you've had a pretty good time tonight."

"It was okay," Bonnie teased, earning herself a playful glare from the vampire.

"I don't suppose I've charmed you enough to ask you on a real date," Kol said with a small smile, the usually confident and rather obnoxious vampire seemed genuinely nervous as he waited.

The girl had a straight face and she kept her eyes on her car as she walked. They had reached the car by the time Bonnie had said something.

"You killed those witches…" Bonnie had whispered.

Kol's shoulders dropped, already knowing she'd never be able to look passed his own horrific past. "They wanted to bring the end of the world Bonnie… I had never wanted to hurt them, I actually hold witches to high esteem."

There was silence between the two, a silence that Kol did not want to break.

"You can't kill anyone or even _attempt _to anymore Kol," the girl had abruptly said, turning to give Kol a hard glare. "You can't even threaten them."

"Okay, okay, I promise, darling." Kol gave her his puppy eyes and watched as the girl thought for a moment. The ends of his lips twitched to a smile when she released a long breath with a nod. "Did you just agree little witch?"

_xxx_

Rebekah ran as fast as she could, the tears in her eyes made it almost impossible for her to see where was she going. Her hate for Klaus burned through her entire body, sick of his selfish and controlling ways. She stopped running after what seemed like hours and took long jagged breaths, not from tiresome but from the tears that cascaded down her cheeks.

She found herself in the last place she thought she'd be, but nonetheless happy to have gone. The girl was hesitant before walking toward the small house, she wiped away her tears before she gave a soft knock on the door and waited.

"Rebekah? What're you doing here? Are you okay?" Matt asked, the concern on his face made the vampire finally smile. He stepped from the door and looked at her closely, her puffy eyes and red nose was evidence enough for the boy to know she'd been crying. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she wiped her tears and gave the boy a soft smile. "I'm having a horrible night and found myself here."

Matt's strong arms wrapped around Rebekah shoulders, and the girl broke down into Matt's chest. His shirt soon soaked with the vampire's tears but he couldn't care less. "You know I'm here for you if you need someone… Did you want to come inside?"

Her lips gaped and her tears abruptly stopped from shock, "You'd really invite me inside?"

The boy just gave a laugh before holding the door open for her, "Come in."

With a shy smile the vampire walked into the small house, it was much smaller than the manor in which her family lived but she found herself liking more. It was rather clean, considering a teenage boy lived here by himself. She made her way through the living room and sat on the old tattered couch.

"Sorry, uhh… about the place…" a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"You don't need to apologize. I like this better," Rebekah said and gave him a smile. "Thank you Matt, for letting me in your home. I know what it means for you to invite a vampire inside."

"You're actually the only vampire I've invited inside," Matt said and sat on the lounge beside the girl, who looked at him surprised but the boy remained unfazed. "So, please don't let this be a trick."

Rebekah giggled. "No trick."

"What's wrong then Rebekah?" Matt asked seriously. He placed his arm on the back of the couch with a hand lingered around Rebekah's shoulder.

"Just that famous Mikaelson family drama," she said with a dry chuckle. "It's complicated."

"But you want to talk about it, you wouldn't be here otherwise." It surprised the vampire how confident and straightforward Matt could be. "Come on, you know you can talk to me."

"I just had a fight with my brother," she began. "He thinks he can control me but he can't, I can make my own decisions!"

"I'm sorry but I'm really lost right now…"

Rebekah took a deep breath and continued, "I told my brothers that… I wanted to be human." She watched Matt closely, he had his brows together as he processed her words. "You don't realize how lucky you are Matt. You get to live a normal life, and wake up every morning with a purpose. I want that, I want that _so _badly."

A tear fell from Rebekah's eye, her words getting the better of her, and with that Matt wrapped an arm around the vampire's shoulders.

"Rebekah…" Matt began, his words gentle. "I'm sorry, I wish there was a way for you get all those things..." The boy's words stopped when the girl's body became rigid and her eyes shot up at him. "Wait… is there? Rebekah _is _there a way for you to be human?"

More tears escaped her now as she looked at Matt. A lie immediately sat at the tip of her tongue but it wouldn't come out. Then after a moment Matt's eyes bulged from its sockets at his realization.

"Matt you can't tell anyone."

"What is it?" Matt pressed but Rebekah remained silent. "Rebekah?"

"There's a cure," Rebekah finally confessed. "Please Matt, you can't tell anyone. My brother will kill you if he finds out you know."

"Okay, I won't tell anyone."

"Not even Elena." Rebekah watched the boy closely, he seemed hesitant which caused the vampire to shift under his arm, and then he looked at her in the eye and with all confidence gave Rebekah the reassurance she needed.

"Are you going to take it?" Matt asked after a silence, he couldn't help the hint of hope in his voice.

"No," she whispered. "Klaus is going to destroy it."

Matt pressed his lips, anger built up in his eyes. "You can't let him."

"There's nothing I can do, he'd never let me have it." The vampire bowed her head, wiping the tears that continued to fall. "I _hate _him. I hate how he always wants the last word of _my _life."

The boy was silent for a minute before his strong words forced Rebekah to look at him, "You _will _get all the things you want, I believe that. I'll help you get that cure Rebekah."

_xxx_

Klaus sat in his drunken despair, his eyes distant as he took another drink of the Bourbon in his hand. The thought of Rebekah and Elijah brought back the argument between them, it built back up all the anger of how stubborn and _stupid _his siblings can be, and with a gut wrenching yell the man threw the bottle of Bourbon against the wall.

"Niklaus!" The voice came from his doorway.

"Don't," Klaus hissed, turning away from the eldest Mikaelson.

"What is the matter with you?"

Klaus whipped around, his entire body heated from rage. "Perhaps it's you! You and your incapability to deny a thing from our spoilt little sister."

"I see we're back to this again." With that the man stood from the doorframe, his eyes narrow. "How can you deny this from her? If it makes her happy-"

"Don't be a fool Elijah!" Klaus roared. "She's just being a spoilt brat."

"Why is it so hard for you to just let Rebekah be happy?"

Klaus pressed his lips and glared at Elijah. "If Rebekah searches for that cure, word is going to get out and they're going to use it against us. I am trying to protect this family!"

"You're trying to protect yourself!" Elijah countered. "They don't want us dead, they want _you_ dead. Everything always come back to you, Niklaus, doesn't it?"

Klaus took a heavy sigh. "I'm going to kill the hunter, that is the end of it."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the lack of Klaroline in the last chapter, I hope this one doesn't disappoint. Thank you jessnicole, that's exactly what I think Klaus is doing! (I'm not too sure myself of Klaus' intentions so it's a surprise to me too) & as for Elena being bitchy to Bonnie and Caroline about the Mikaelson's, we'll see that all in later chapters. I hope nobody minds this fanfic being a tad long. I didn't ****realise when I started that it would be 10+ chapters.. I'm glad everyone liked Bonnie/Kol's date, I'm sure you'll like the coming up chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. It is pure entertainment. **

* * *

With a flutter of her eyes Rebekah found herself in unfamiliar surroundings, she quickly sat up from the bed and looked around. Only then did a smile trace her lips as the memories from last night finally came back to her. She looked around the small room, it was smaller than what she was used to with very little content, just a dresser on the opposite wall and a few posters of cars.

She was snapped from her thoughts when the smell of breakfast came from the kitchen, forcing her to get up from the warm bed. With a smile she found Matt at the stove with only pajama bottoms that hung loosely on his hips.

"Morning," she greeted, and wrapped her arms around the boy's bare chest.

"Hey, look who's finally awake." A soft moan escaped the boy when he felt Rebekah's lips on his back. "I thought I'd be a gentleman and make you some breakfast."

Rebekah laughed, "Why thank you."

They sat at the table, Matt practically dove into his food but the vampire just watched. She couldn't put to words how she felt in that moment, but there was something in seeing the morning light hit Matt's blonde hair and filled the kitchen with its morning glow that made everything seem right. There was something about this moment that she had to take everything in, she had a feeling times like this wouldn't come around again.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked, with a mouth full of eggs.

"And just like that you ruined the moment." Rebekah laughed when the boy swallowed his food and gave her a big smile.

"You haven't touched your food." Matt pointed to her full plate then suddenly the boy's eyes went wide. "Oh… did you need something _else_?"

Rebekah looked at Matt with a questioned look until she realized, "Oh, no! I'm not _that _kind of hungry. The food looks great."

"Then what is it?"

With a deep breath, she asked the question that lingered on her mind. "Last night… Did you mean what you said? You'll help me find the cure?"

"Yeah." The boy had a lingering smile on his lips. "I meant what I said."

Rebekah smiled, hesitating again before asking, "How about after that… do you regret that at all?"

The boy shot his eyes at Rebekah, "What no. Why? Do you?"

"No," she said and shook her head. "What does it mean? What does it make us?"

Nerves built up inside Rebekah at Matt's straight face, he looked at her in the eyes before a smile made it's way to his lips, "I think it means this," he said and leant across the table to place a kiss on Rebekah's soft lips.

After it turned into a deep kiss Rebekah pulled away with a smile, "Do you mind if I get cleaned up here?" The girl asked. "My brothers would never let me hear the end of it if I came home looking like a trollop."

_xxx_

Kol clutched his side at the sight of his sibling that walked through the door. Finn had finally come home wearing the same outfit he wore when he left the house three days ago. His hair ruffled in a mess and his shirt wrinkled, all of which Kol immensely teased him about.

"Now Finn, in today's society this is called the walk of shame," Kol teased, only getting ignored by his older brother when his laughter echoed through the house causing the rest of the men to come and see the scene. "Now how come Miss Sage hasn't made an appearance? She is more than welcome to come here and display her own walk of shame – Elijah's little trollop already has."

This earned him a smack on the back of the head from Elijah.

"Katerina was here?" Finn asked and he looked between his older brother and Klaus, who wore a deep scowl on his face. "I see I've missed quite a bit."

"Oh you haven't even heard the best part," Kol beamed. "Guess who has a date?"

No one bothered to answer.

"Me!" Kol boasted.

"Did you compel her?"

"No!"

"Was she drunk?"

"No!"

"Was there bad lighting? Perhaps she didn't realize it was you."

Kol glared at all his brothers and scowled like a five-year-old child with folded arms. He was oddly reminded of his human life, his older brothers constantly teased him when he was a boy but he never appreciated it. "It's pathetic, you all think you're funny but you're not."

His brothers wore a smug grin but before they could say anything the front door opened. They all watched as Rebekah tiptoed through the door, she was completely oblivious to the watching eyes on her back until she turned and found them all staring at her with raised brows. Everyone simply wore an expression of surprise as they stared at each other.

Kol's usual grin soon surfaced his face again and he was, of course, the first the break the awkward silence, "Now _that's _a walk of shame."

"Go to hell," Rebekah cursed and shoulder barged her brother to walk upstairs.

"Where were you?" Klaus hissed when Rebekah passed him.

"None of your business!" Rebekah snapped.

"Don't speak to me like that!" Klaus roared and stood an inch from her face.

"I can speak to you however I please!"

"Enough!" Elijah's voice echoed through the foyer, it forced everyone to still. "This dispute between the both of you will end. _Now_. Niklaus we are your family, we will stand by your side, always and forever."

Klaus gave his brother a smirk.

"But if Rebekah stands true to her decision then she _will _take the cure if she so pleases," Elijah said with a stern face, he was settled on his decision.

"What?!" Kol bellowed, the look of utter confusion on his face. He stared between all his siblings, looking at them to explain what he had obviously missed.

"Oh Elijah thank you!" Rebekah beamed and hugged her brother, ignoring her brother's deadly glares.

"I wouldn't celebrate quite yet, sister." Klaus' voice came lowly from where he stood on the staircase and watched his family turn to him with gaped expressions.

"What did you do?"

Everyone looked up at Klaus, who stared back at his family with a hard stare. Then slowly a devilish smirk surfaced his lips before he whispered, "I killed him."

_xxx_

Rebekah had immediately run to her room, Finn following her closely to comfort his baby sister. Klaus had left shortly after, not in the mood for another scolding from Elijah, who had watched angrily as his brother stormed off. The eldest Mikaelson soon walked out as well, this time outside and drove away in his car. That left Kol in the foyer rather baffled that for once he wasn't the cause of an argument or affected in any way. Klaus killed the hunter so the cure wouldn't be used, so safe to say, he's happy.

The soft breaths of someone forced the young Mikaelson to glance at the entry. He found a rather stunned Caroline, her hand still raised about to knock on the door. In his huff Elijah had left the front door wide open and the girl was too afraid to enter without permission.

"Come on in, darling," Kol said with a dark chuckle when he saw Caroline turn as if to leave, obviously a witness to a private moment between the family. "Nothing to be afraid of, just a little family spat."

"It's okay, I'll just come later…" Caroline said in a small voice but before she could even turn Kol stood beside her with a smirk.

"Really sweetheart, it's fine," Kol insisted, he led her inside. "I assume you're here to see my brother."

"Yes…" Caroline was hesitant, for two reasons. One, the obvious tension that still hung in the air from the previous family outburst she hadn't meant to witness or overhear. Two, Kol was being nice. She couldn't tell which one made her more wary. "What was going on?"

"Rebekah's being a spoilt brat as usual," Kol said casually. He acted as though his family didn't just have a massive blowout. "So, are you thirsty? We have some blood bags in the fridge? Elijah is making us drink them, something about being a part of the town and all that nonsense. Between you and me, nothing beats the real thing but you obviously know that."

He watched Caroline's face turn from stunned and somewhat scared to confused and somewhat disturbed. He gave her a nice smile but that only seemed the make the young vampire more suspicious of his behavior.

"What… do you think you're doing Kol?" Caroline asked slowly, slightly frightened from the pod Kol.

"Offering you a drink?" The innocence in his voice only confused the vampire even more. "So…" Kol began, tapping his knees awkwardly. There was a silence between the two, it was the first time they had actually spent more than 5 minutes in the same room. "You're Bonnie's best friend right?"

And with that Caroline's face dropped and her stare turned into a glare.

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"Your family just had a massive fight – one that can be heard from two blocks away, by the way – and you're digging for information on my best friend? She's not going to go out with you Kol." He couldn't help the big smile that spread across his face, much like a mischievous child. "What..?"

"Actually sweetheart, your beautiful best friend and I have a date tonight." He lifted his chin, rather proud of himself, especially at the way Caroline's face turned back to stunned. "I'll let it sink in for a moment."

"You compelled her!"

"Why does everyone assume that?" Kol asked, rather defensive. "I may have spent the last hundred years or so in a box, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to woo a woman."

"Well then she's obviously lost her mind."

"Oh come now darling, I'm not that bad. How about you help a fellow vampire out and just tell me a few things." Kol gave her his best puppy eyes and didn't stop until the girl rolled her eyes, he took that as a good sign and continued, "What's her favorite food? She's not allergic to anything is she? What kind of dates does she like – slow? Cause I'm more of a quick 'keep you on your toes' kind of guy – but I can do slow dates… dinner and a movie I suppose. I haven't seen any movies from this century – what's her favorite movie? Shit. I need to start catching up on modern movies and music."

Caroline stared at the boy with wide eyes. She was surprised he hadn't run out of breath between those sentences. She was speechless when he turned to her with big eyes, as if expecting an answer to all thirty of his questions.

"Umm…"

"Come on Caroline, at least give me something." The boy continued to ramble on before Caroline raised a hand to stop him, a little giggle escaped her lips.

"Wow," Caroline begun. "You really like her, huh?"

Kol stiffened at this, his usual arrogant expression surfaced his face again as he tried to act cool in front of the blonde vampire. He gave a loose shrug of his shoulders and mumbled something under his breath.

She only giggled before finally answering his questions, the ones she could remember anyway. "She likes Chinese food, she is however allergic to shellfish so stay clear of that. You can take her to a movie but seriously Kol," Caroline looked him in the eye. "I think you should surprise her with _your _kind of date. She gave you a chance, I'm sure she's expecting an _Original _date."

He watched her laugh at her own joke, but he was too caught up in the information she had given him. He gave her a smile, a genuine one, "Thank you Blondie. I rather approve of my brother's choice." He laughed when the girl only glared at him. "So, you're here to see Nik, yeah?"

"Right, is he… okay?" Caroline became hesitant again.

Kol paused, as though listening for something. "Yeah, he's cool. He's just upstairs in his room. I'd show you myself but I have to step out for a bit." Kol made his way to the front door, thanking Caroline again before speeding off.

_xxx_

The hybrid had stormed to his room after his argument with his family and pulled out a canvas in the attempt to settle his mind. The quick brush strokes released all of Klaus' pent up anger and the sense of control set his mind at a little ease. Empty bottles of Bourbon scattered around the easel, another in the man's hand as he took another long swig.

In his trance he hadn't noticed the person who stood by his door, too engrossed by his almost finished artwork. His hand froze in the air, paintbrush in hand, when he heard the easy breaths of someone behind him. He turned with a guarded glare, ready to argue with one of his siblings, but instead he was met with an even bigger surprise.

"Klaus?" Caroline's hesitant voice came from the door, she took slow steady steps into the man's room. "I knocked… but you didn't hear me. Did you want me to leave?"

Klaus gave a dimpled smile and stumbled to stand in front of his painting. "I'm a bit of a mess I'm afraid, but we don't spend as much time together as I'd like so please, stay."

The girl smiled at the sincerity in Klaus' tone, but her eyes soon moved to the bottles of bourbon scattered on the floor. "Are you… drunk?"

"Of course not, love, I'm a vampire. We don't get drunk," Klaus slurred, with the wave of his arms he stumbled forward until the blonde caught his body.

Caroline carried the reluctant man to his bed with the smell of bourbon on his breath. She practically had to throw him onto his sheets so he could rest.

"If you wanted to get me in bed, all you had to do was ask sweetheart."

With a scoff she watched the blonde hybrid continue to slur an incoherent sentence. "What's wrong with you? Klaus it's way too early to be drunk."

"What makes you think something is wrong, love?" His eyes sagged almost closing as he slurred. "With you here I don't think anything has felt more right."

Caroline watched Klaus drop a sluggish hand over his face, groaning as he rolled in bed. She'd never seen him like this, in any other circumstance she would've found this funny but she couldn't help but notice the look of despair in Klaus' features. She only caught a few words when he continued to mumble to himself, Elijah and Rebekah.

She gave Klaus a sad smile before glancing around his room. It hadn't changed since the ball, minus the empty alcohol bottles. His room still full of his paintings and art supplies, it was in organized chaos much like how she'd imagine his mind to be like.

She was smiling to herself when her eyes came across the new painting on the easel. The loud gasp that escaped her lips forced the hybrid to open an eye from his almost slumber. He sat up so fast he almost flew out of bed, he watched Caroline slowly walk toward his painting with a stunned expression.

"What is this?" Caroline whispered.

It was her. The painting was of Caroline, in her stunning dress from the night she spent with Klaus, she had a soft smile like she was about to laugh and was looking over her shoulder. The light of the moon highlighted the top of Caroline's blonde hair, emphasizing the glow around her. The brush strokes were clean and gentle, capturing Caroline's soft features perfectly. She didn't know much about art but she can appreciate a beautiful painting when she saw one, and despite being the figure, she found the painting stunning. She hadn't realised how talented the man was.

"A drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts," Klaus said softly from the bed. "Or in this case, painting."

She turned to Klaus with gaped lips.

"Who knows, maybe one day this painting will hang in a gallery and that dress wouldn't have gone to waste." Klaus smiled at Caroline, but the girl remained speechless. "What brings you here Caroline?"

Caroline finally snapped out of her thoughts and sat beside the man, who watched her so intently she was afraid to move any faster. After a moment she pulled the piece of parchment from her pocket and placed it on the bed.

Klaus looked down and found a little drawing he had made of Caroline. "You can't just go into my room and just leave me things Klaus."

He had forgotten how he snuck into her room when she had left to see Tyler last night. "I had meant to give it to you at my family's ball but considering you banished my family and I to hell I didn't think it was the right time." He gave a dry chuckle. "Do you not like it?"

She gave a sad smile at the disappointment in Klaus' voice. "It's not that… I just have to give it back to you." Klaus gave Caroline a questioned look, a little hurt when the girl took his hand to place the drawing in his palm. "I just shouldn't. I'm dating Tyler, Klaus. I can't keep accepting gifts from you."

His eyes snapped to the girl and looked at her through his lashes. He grounded his jaw and tried to take steady breaths, through his drunken state he couldn't pin point the look that lay on Caroline's features but it concerned the hybrid deeply.

"Caroline?" Klaus called but she kept her eyes on the drawing that was now in his hands. "There's another reason, isn't there?"

It took the girl a moment before she answered, "It's Tyler… he found it and he doesn't want me to keep it." He'd never heard her voice so small before that it infuriated him, how she let a _boy _force her down to that level. She was stronger than that.

"You let Tyler dictate your life." Klaus' harsh words caused the girl to look up at him quickly, anger and hurt in her eyes, but whether out of anger or through his state he found himself saying, "I thought you were stronger than that Caroline."

"How dare you say something like that to me!" Caroline snapped, and it surprisingly caused a smile back on Klaus' lips. The fire he knew and loved was back in the girl's eyes.

"Now, that's more like it."

"You don't get to talk to me like that Klaus." Caroline stood from the bed, the anger in her expression deepened. "I don't let Tyler dictate my life. No one dictates my life, not anymore. I am strong-"

"Then prove it," Klaus hissed and edged toward Caroline until his face was inches away. "Keep the picture Caroline, you obviously like it."

"It's not fair on Tyler," Caroline countered.

This fuelled the anger back up in Klaus, he clenched his fists and through his teeth said, "Why should you care for him? He doesn't care for _you_, Caroline."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. As for the Stefan/Katherine pairing question, it will be answered in later chapters. I hope everyone likes this chapter, keep the reviews rolling, I love reading them :) It's a rather long chapter so I hope to keep ****everyone's attention. xx**

* * *

Elijah eyed the road ahead with his grip around the wheel so tight it was surprising he hadn't broken it yet. His mind wandered through his conversations with each sibling, his frustration with his family only grew inside him at everyone's selfish and stubborn words. He had tried to make everyone happy but Klaus had to be stubborn. Little brothers can be so difficult.

He found his way to the small inn Katherine was staying, and practically fell into her arms when she opened the door. He held her tight, the warmth of her embrace finally easing his rigid body.

"Elijah?" Katherine had never seen Elijah act this way that it actually worried the vampire. She returned the hug quickly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he murmured into her hair, he embraced her once more before reluctantly pulling away to stare at the girl's dark eyes. "Not anymore."

Katherine pulled out a bottle of wine and poured the man another glass. They had talked for hours, Elijah telling more about the hunter situation to Katherine with each drink. His words began to slur and his movements became loose but despite Katherine's warnings the man insisted to drink some more.

"So let me get this straight, that hunter was the map to a mystery cure that can supposedly be the answer to vampirism?" Katherine took a long swig when Elijah nodded. "And that hunter was a special vampire hunter called the Five?"

Elijah nodded.

"Couldn't have come up with a better name?" She smiled when Elijah released an easy laugh, never had she seen his face so relaxed. "I thought you couldn't kill him without triggering the curse?"

He shrugged until his shoulders were to his ears, "He probably left him somewhere to starve. I actually think my brother is getting soft, I imagined Klaus to have a much gruesome death in mind. Do you think I'm finally getting through to him?"

He looked at Katherine like a child, his eyes big with wonder.

"He killed him," she stated, forcing the man's shoulders to slump. It wasn't Katherine to sugar coat anything. "I don't think Klaus is going to ever change Elijah, he's evil and manipulative. I'm sorry, I know he's your brother but it's the truth."

"No. Nik was paranoid that's all, he thinks if Damon and Stefan find out they will try to use it against him." He hadn't noticed how Katherine stopped her drink and listened closely to his words, "My brother isn't all bad, he let you free didn't he? He's just stubborn – perhaps if I talked to him sooner, told him I'd be there for him instead of getting angry he wouldn't have-"

"Elijah, it's not your fault," Katherine interrupted and held Elijah's hand, forcing her gaze to catch Elijah's eyes so he would believe her words. "It's Klaus'."

Elijah slumped in his chair a little, a look of despair on his face. The young vampire raised her brows when Elijah almost missed his hand when he went to lean his chin on it, she could almost laugh but the man continued to mumble in his drunken misery. "Okay, so now that we've established what kind of drunk you are, maybe you've had enough."

"No, no I'm fine," Elijah insisted and swatted away Katherine's hand, pouring him another glass but in his state he instead poured the wine onto the table. He pouted at the sight. "Okay, perhaps I have had enough."

He let Katherine carry him to the nearby bed and moaned when his head hit the comforter. With a smile the man held Katherine's hand and pulled her on top of him until she straddled his lap, his hands rested on her hips and messaged small circles with his thumbs. He looked at her with such earnestness and longing that he could barely believe she was finally in his reach.

"I love you, Katerina," Elijah said, the ends of his words still slurred but his stare almost intimidating. "I've loved you since the day I met you."

_xxx_

Even with all his family drama Kol wasn't going to let anything ruin his mood for the night. He had quickly left the house, something in mind to buy before his date. His talk with Caroline gave him a couple ideas, ideas that were set in motion as he waited for his female company to meet him outside her house.

His smirk turned into a smile when Bonnie finally came outside. She wore a skirt that showed her smooth legs nicely and a top that the vampire had no objections over whatsoever. He looked over her with his brow raised, her outfit allowed the boy to explore every part of her petite figure, his eyes following the curves of her sides. He almost bit down on his lip at the sight of her, not only did she look unbelievably sexy the girl looked absolutely stunning. A gentle smile replaced Kol's lustful smirk when his eyes settled on her soft features.

The girl had stopped her quick pace when she saw the boy waiting for her, he watched her look over him, boosting his ego a bit when she raised a brow. He leant against his newly bought motorbike with his hands in his dark jeans. His light blue button up shirt and coat suited his look perfectly and with his hair neatly groomed he looked like a model. Kol had gone out of his way to look representable for tonight, stealing Nik's credit card and buying himself a new outfit and ride was necessary.

"Good evening, little witch," Kol greeted with a smirk.

"You look…" Bonnie waited for him to say something obnoxious. "Stunning."

He took her hand and helped her on his bike, perhaps a mini skirt wasn't the best choice of clothing but the boy had absolutely no objections, especially how he could see her legs by his sides while driving. Her skirt rose a little showing off her skin even more, it distracted him from the road more times than it should. She couldn't tell if Kol had planned this all along, it wouldn't surprise anybody.

They had drove until Kol had stopped the bike in what seemed like the middle of nowhere. Bonnie had grown up in this town and where they stood there was nothing around them for miles. She gave him a confused look but the boy only continued to smile at her.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill you," Kol teased playfully, grabbing her hand and leading her through the trees.

"I'm not worried, I can take care of myself."

Kol laughed when he heard the girl mutter to herself, he quickly turned to her and forced the girl to collide with him. She stared at him in surprise, her hands had gone up with the collision and rested on his chest. Her touch felt good, something the vampire had never felt before but he found himself liking and wanting more.

He smiled at her, "I know darling."

They had stared at each other for a minute until Kol stepped back and continued walking toward his mystery destination. With the jump in his step, it was evident enough that the boy was excited, and it made Bonnie only smile. Kol always portrayed himself as this arrogant, obnoxious guy but there were moments when he acted like a little boy full of excitement and energy. It drew the girl to him more than she'd admit.

"Kol, these shoes aren't really meant for… nature." Bonnie had tried not to mention anything but they already walked for a while and they were really expensive.

"Oh…" the boy said and turned to look at her heels. "No matter," and with a shrug the boy swiped behind Bonnie's legs and caught her in his arms. He laughed when her arms flew around his shoulders at his sudden actions.

"Kol!"

"What? I wouldn't want to ruin your shoes. I grew up with a sister, I hear the rants about wrecking a new pair." Kol spoke so casually as he carried Bonnie through the woods, ignoring the girl's struggles and protests.

"Where are we going?" Bonnie asked after finally allowing herself to settle into Kol's arms. She leant closely to his chest, the smell of his aftershave lingered on his clothes and his warm chest gave her comfort from the slight breeze around them.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you, sweetheart." Kol abruptly stopped at his words and Bonnie briefly wondered if they had arrived but nothing seemed to be around. Then the boy looked at her, his easy grin and confident persona had suddenly shifted. "It's not actually the fanciest of places… but… hopefully you'll see the beauty in it as I do."

_xxx_

Finn sat on the cold wooden floor, his head rested against the wall behind him. He had watched that Caroline girl his brother seemed to like run down the stairs with sharp breaths, clearly upset, and by the way his brother cursed violently from his room he figured something had gone wrong but he decided he was to check on Klaus later, after he dealt with another dramatic blonde.

With another knock Finn whispered, "Bekah, come on, let me in." He dropped his head, his sister was always sensitive and even after spending 900 years in a box he wasn't surprised that things hadn't changed. "Rebekah, talk to me. Please?"

The man raised his chin when he heard the girl's steps finally near the door, and with that the blonde peaked through the crack. Her tear stained face had forced Finn to stand and hug his sister so quickly it could've caused whiplash.

"I hate him," Rebekah whispered and felt her brother walk her back into her room and close the door behind them. "I hate him Finn," she declared again.

He stood with his back straight, much like Elijah, but the man's sophisticated demeanor was soon broken when the man dropped his chin slightly and his eyes sad as he looked at her. "You're just mad, sister."

"Of course I'm mad. He always thinks he can control us Finn," Rebekah said and sat on the edge of her bed, with her brother standing before her. "It's out there, you know, the cure. I don't suppose I can convince you to take it with me."

Finn dropped his gaze when his little sister looked at him with her big eyes and shook his head slightly, this quickly forced the girl to pull her brows together.

"You wanted this too Finn, a human life. We can have it now." She could tell her offer was tempting him, he always bit his lip whenever he was thinking against something. "It's all you ever talked about."

"It was," he said in a small voice. He went and sat beside his sister, looking at her in the eyes as he spoke. "When we were first turned I hated having become the monster I was, but I take everything for granted, it's my curse. I was selfish, and I didn't think that if I weren't a vampire then I would not be with you, our family or even Sage."

"So, what does this mean, brother?"

"It means, I understand where you are coming from." He looked at her straight in the eyes, a comforting arm around her shoulders. "And if this is truly what you want then I will support you Rebekah, I just urge you to think about your choices."

Rebekah smiled at her brother.

"I will support you, but I will not aid you in your search." Finn raised his chin and watched his sister's expression drop. "I will stand by you and argue for your sake sister, but Niklaus has brought us together, I owe it to him not to go behind his back again."

Rebekah nodded slightly before she said in a small voice, "Would you think less of me? If I pursue the cure?"

Finn's brows furrowed. "Of course not. You are Rebekah Mikaelson, you go after what you want. You've always been like that, it's a quality I've always admired about you, Beks." Finn paused, and looked over Rebekah's smile. "Just be careful sister. Make sure you know what you are doing, you know how Niklaus will get if he finds out."

_xxx_

Klaus sat on his bed, his head in his hands to stop the room from spinning. In his anger he had said things to the one person he never wanted to hurt, but in his drunken misery he found himself doing just that. Caroline had left with tears that threatened to fall from her eyes at Klaus' harsh words against Tyler and herself. As much as he would like to blame the alcohol there was no excuse for his actions and that left the man in an internal debate with himself.

He stood 10 minutes after Caroline's departure and before a second thought passed his head he made his way to his car and just drove. He drove to the one person, despite his stubborn nature, he wanted to apologize to. He'd hurt enough people today, and he didn't want to add Caroline to that list.

"Caroline!" Klaus steadied his voice so he didn't slur, he could feel the alcohol in his system but in his determined mission he was starting to sober. He knocked again on Caroline's house door, he couldn't hear anything from inside so he turned back to his car wondering where the girl could've gone.

One name and place came to the hybrid's mind, and perhaps the alcohol hadn't completely left his system because he made his way to Tyler Lockwood's house without any hesitation. When he finally saw Caroline's little Prius in the driveway that sober voice in the back of his head finally spoke up, he hesitated knocking on Tyler's door and demanding to speak to Caroline to apologize. He'd already hurt her, he didn't want to start another argument with the girl.

When he came to the decision to leave and apologize later he'd noticed something move inside Caroline's car, it took a moment to see in the dark but he saw familiar blonde curls from the driver's seat. He slowly got out of his car and walked to the window, where he found Caroline sitting in her car.

He opened the door without thinking and knelt to the ground, grasping her shoulders so she turned to him. She was visibly upset and the sight tightened Klaus' chest.

"Caroline?" Klaus whispered, before he could speak he noticed Caroline's eyes hadn't turned to him, instead it remained on a car in front of hers. He pulled his brows together in confusion, he'd never seen that car before.

_"__Tyler!" _A female shrill from inside the house caught Klaus' vampire hearing, and he could tell from the way Caroline's ears twitched up that she was listening to.

_"__You got it all over me," _she said before laughing along with Tyler's deep laugh.

_"__Just take it off." _Klaus snapped back to Caroline when he heard her whimper.

He was seeing red when he heard a small kiss being exchanged between the couple inside. The anger filled him like no other, the look of betrayal on Caroline's face filled it throughout his being almost making him explode. He stood quickly, and sharply turned to the front door of the house before making long strides. He pushed the door open so hard it almost flew off its hinges, the loud noise caused the couple to sit up from their vulnerable positions. He was about to take a step toward them, various murderous thoughts went through his mind, when a soft hand pushed against his chest.

It took a moment for his blind rage to settle enough to see Caroline looking at him with a strong stare. Her eyes still red and clearly still upset but she raised her chin and let out a confident breath when Tyler gasped her name.

They watched as the two stood from the couch, it was only then Klaus had looked over the couple. The girl was that Hayley girl he had met earlier, she had no top on only a bar and Tyler's shirt buttons were undone revealing his bare chest. Despite her strong stance Klaus saw Caroline's shoulders drop a little at the sight.

"Caroline, wait." Tyler's voice panicked as he took a step away from Hayley. "It's not what it looks like-"

Klaus took a threatening step toward the boy, unable to listen to his pathetic excuses, but Caroline's strong arm stopped his stride. She stood for a moment, her gaze never left Tyler, and her hand still on Klaus' chest.

"Don't you dare lie to my face right now Tyler," Caroline snapped, she brought a hand to her mouth trying to cover the slight whimper that escaped her lips. "This is why you've been acting weird, isn't it?"

"Caroline, let me explain…"

"How long?" She interrupted, her voice came out surprisingly strong and steady.

Tyler seemed to have understood the girl's question because he closed his eyes, and his chin dropped slightly in defeat. "Two months."

Klaus almost growled at Tyler's words, he surprised himself for being able to stand back when he so desperately wanted nothing more than to rip the boy's heart from his chest.

Caroline released the breath she was obviously holding, and dropped her hand from Klaus' chest, running it down his forearm and lingered on his hand. He knew she didn't mean for it to or that she even noticed but despite the circumstance it's all he focused on until she crossed her arms.

"Two months!" Caroline scoffed. "All those voicemails I left you… I went through hell when you left. I waited for you. I cried like an idiot and this whole time you've been hooking up with some werewolf in the Appalachians! I _loved _you, Tyler!"

"Caroline, I still love you..."

"We're done." Caroline's voice snapped Klaus' back. "Do you hear me, we are done. I can't even look at you." There was a silence in the tensioned room. "So you can take your slut and get out of my life."

"Excuse me-" Hayley finally spoke up but before she could say anymore Caroline had slapped the girl across the face. Klaus hadn't even seen her move. Hayley held her cheek as Caroline leaned dangerously close to her.

"Don't," Caroline snarled. "You have _no _right to say anything."

When she had successfully shut the girl up Caroline turned on her heel, but as she turned Tyler caught her wrist and tried to pull Caroline back to him. This cause Klaus to run toward them but before he could reach them Caroline had punched Tyler clean across the face and caused the boy to stumble back onto the couch. Klaus watched with raised brows and couldn't help the smile that surfaced his lips.

"There's my girl," Klaus murmured to himself, he could see the fire in Caroline's eyes again and it caused a dimpled smile on his face.

"I'm not the insecure little girl anymore, I _don't _need you, I'm stronger than that."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Absolutely loved all your reviews, thank you! I'm glad everyone liked the fact that Caroline punched Tyler in the face, I feel in a situation like that the girl has every right to punch the guy in the face. As for the wonder of Hayley being in the Originals I am still confused, was she even liked in TVD? I don't understand. This chapter is for all the Kennett fans ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. It is for pure entertainment.**

* * *

Kol continued to carry Bonnie in his arms as they shared a laugh at another one of Kol's silly stories. Everything between the two had grown so comfortable the last couple of days, Bonnie hadn't yelled at him for a few hours so it was major progress. The boy had a triumphant grin on his face when they came to a clearing, beaming at his obvious destination.

"Um… Kol?" Bonnie craned her neck at the water supply tank that they stood before. To say it wasn't what she was expecting was the understatement of the century. "Is this where…?"

"Yup!" Kol said excitedly, he stepped toward the water tank. "Don't judge it quite yet, there's more to this place then meets the eye."

Through the darkness Bonnie could see something at the foot of the tank, and when Kol picked it up he smiled at Bonnie. It was a rather large picnic basket, even with Bonnie still in his arms, he picked it up easily.

"I've been told you like Chinese food." A mischievous grin surfaced his face at Bonnie's confused look. "I have my sources, darling. Now, I suggest you hold on."

Before Bonnie could question him she felt the rush of air push against her, as if on a rollercoaster. Kol simply laughed when Bonnie screamed and gripped on his shoulders tighter almost piercing his skin. She had her eyes shut with her face in his chest when Kol's laughter stopped.

She opened an eye and found Kol firm to the ground. When she caught his eyes, Bonnie was taken aback by his stare. He looked at her fondly, his eyes so gentle that she couldn't help but be hypnotized. They shared a long stare until Kol gave a gentle smile and placed the girl to her feet, feeling oddly sad at her absence from his arms.

"What do you think?" Kol asked and smirked when Bonnie looked over his chest then back to his eyes. He shook his head at her playfully then pointed his eyes behind her.

With a gasp the girl raised her hand over her mouth, the view overlooked the entire town of Mystic Falls. It was something she'd never seen before and it was breathtaking. The lights from the town shone like candles, giving a faint light around them, and the stars above were just as bright setting a perfect romantic mood for the couple.

"Wow, this is beautiful, Kol. How'd you find this place?"

"I came here as a boy." Bonnie turned and watched Kol speak distantly, as though caught in his thoughts. "Though a thousand years ago this used to be an old oak tree. Nik taught me how to climb it, granted I was about 4 and almost broken an arm but it was splendid."

Bonnie slightly shook her head at the thought of Kol as a child, sharing a laugh with the vampire she looked over him again, trying to imagine what he looked like as a boy. She imagined him with his brown eyes too big for his face with his infamous mischievous grin on his lips.

"When I got older I taught Rebekah to climb it. We used to climb to the very top and just look over the treetops," Kol said smiling at the memory. "Elijah used to be so furious at us, he was always afraid we'd fall to our deaths."

"Poor Elijah."

They shared another laugh before Kol turned to Bonnie with a gentle stare. "It was my favorite place in the world, and I just wanted to show it to you."

_xxx_

Klaus parked his car outside the Forbes residence and looked over the blonde who sat in silence. She remained composed the entire drive and didn't say a word despite the worried looks she received from the man beside her. Her ragged breaths eased over the drive but her eyes still red and puffy as she stared out the window caught in her thoughts.

He held the car door open and looked over Caroline's face for the first time since leaving Tyler's, he felt his chest tighten at the guarded expression she had up. For the first time the glow around the blonde had dimmed and it frightened and angered the hybrid in equal measure. He knelt down to look closely at her soft features, watching as her eyes remained distant, and with a gentle touch he held her face and massaged her cheek with his thumb.

"I know you're strong Caroline," Klaus whispered, searching desperately for Caroline's blue eyes. "But you don't have to be right now, I'm here for you."

He watched Caroline's gaze slowly fall on him and he stared back at her with such truth and comfort that the girl practically collapsed into his arms. Her entire body shook from her deep sobs, everything she held back was surfacing and she couldn't seem to stop.

Klaus quickly returned the hug, holding her tightly to ease her shaking body with a comforting hand on her back to calm her sobs. He bit on his lip when the girl let out a heart-wrenching cry, it hurt him to hear Caroline in such emotional pain and he wanted so desperately to help her. She buried her face in the crook of Klaus' neck, her tears soaked through his shirt but he couldn't care less.

He carried her inside and sat on her bed to gently and almost reluctantly place Caroline on her sheets, but the girl wouldn't release her grip from around his shoulders. Not wanting to forcefully rip the girl's arms from around him, he settled against the headboard and laid beside her.

It felt like hours but it could've only been minutes, he didn't know, but eventually her tears had calmed and her eyes drooped from exhaustion. He ran his knuckles down her back to soothe the last cries and brushed strands of her blonde curls from her tear stained face. She curled into Klaus' body, sniffling back her tears before drifting into slumber.

Klaus looked over Caroline's fragile body, but the warmth of her around his side was sending him in a bliss despite the circumstances. He hadn't expected this night to turn into this and he reveled the moment of having Caroline in his arms but a part of him knew that when Caroline woke to find him in her bed she'd immediately feel some sort of guilt toward her actions, no matter the innocence of it all.

So reluctantly, after looking over her once more to preserve the image in his mind, he slowly placed Caroline's draped arm by her side and slid out of her bed. He thought of leaving her but he found himself unable to step beyond her bedroom door to leave, she was hurt and he simply wanted to be there. He looked around the room and made his way toward her desk chair and made himself comfortable.

_xxx_

Kol and Bonnie had their legs hung over the edge of the water tank as their conversation jumped from one silly story to another. The girl's laughter echoed around them at Kol's talent at packing a picnic, he'd forgotten all the plates and utensils forcing the pair to eat with their hands.

"I brought alcohol, is that not enough?" Kol laughed, pinching a piece of honey chicken and dropping it in his mouth. "Oh, try this sweetheart, it's delicious."

He held out a piece of chicken waiting for Bonnie to open her mouth, a laughing grin on his face at Bonnie's hesitance. Eventually after giving the girl his puppy look she rolled her eyes and opened wide. As she waited a cat like grin spread across his face when a thought passed his mind. He purposely missed her mouth and smudged the chicken across her cheek.

"Oppsie daisy," Kol said innocently with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Kol!" Bonnie shrieked before wiping away the sauce with a napkin.

"Delicious, yeah?" With that the girl threw the chicken at his head, but with his vampire speed he dodged it easily. He gave her a toothy smile and looked over her face as she laughed. "I like it better when you smile than when you're scowling at me."

She playfully glared at the boy. "You haven't given me much reason _not _to scowl at you, Kol."

He laughed. "Well you look adorable when you're grumpy, so I can't help myself."

Their laughter echoed through the wind, it was nice to hear Bonnie laugh so much and Kol applauded himself for being the reason. As the night went on the wind began to pick up, sending whistles through the air and chills through Bonnie's body.

"Cold?" He took off his jacket when the girl nodded. He placed it around the girl's shoulders where he noticed how tense they seemed, his eyes moved to Bonnie's tight grip on the railing and he realized she'd been leaning back away from the edge of the tank. He creased his brows, puzzled with her odd actions, until a passing thought placed a knowing smile on his lips. "Are you scared, little witch?"

"No," Bonnie answered quickly, but her grip only tightened when the wind picked up again causing their bodies to sway from pressure. She could practically hear Kol raise his brows at her rigid body. "I'm a little… scared of heights…"

Kol let out a loud laugh, earning himself a hard glare from the girl.

"Finally, I was beginning to think you weren't scared of anything." He did feel bad and stupid for taking her to the one place that involved great heights, but he had to admit that she looked adorable with her big eyes on the floor and her tight grip on the railing. "Nice to know I can still protect you from something. I'm not completely useless."

The girl muttered under her breath but even she couldn't hide the little smile on her lips at the vampire's words. She brought her legs from the edge and shuffled until she was in the middle of the walkway, securing her safety from falling over the edge due to the wind.

"Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of heights? I would've taken you elsewhere," he said, trying to hold back his chuckles.

"This place was special to you," she admitted, causing Kol's laughter to stop. He looked at her gently, as though actually touched by her words. "And I was kinda hoping there wouldn't be any wind to blow me away but of course… there is."

The boy laughed, breaking his intense gaze before he stood, he gave the girl a cocky smile and said, "I on the other hand _love _heights."

And before Bonnie could even blink the vampire jumped on the thin hand rails, her voice was stuck in her thought at the complete terror of Kol falling off, her heart stopped and she was petrified but the boy simply laughed.

"Relax darling, I'm an Original, nothing can hurt me." He raised arms above his head, balancing on the rail supernaturally easily. He smiled against the breeze that danced across his cheek. "The feeling of falling is just like flying. I wish vampires were more like that Dracula fellow, he could turn into a bat and fly. I wish I could fly."

For a second Bonnie watched the boy as he spoke with the little smile at the end of his lips. She'd never seen his face at such ease and it was a side of him that she and no one had ever seen. Kol never spoke freely about his desires, unless it was prey or women, but he found himself admitting all his secrets to the little witch without even realizing it.

Despite the definition of freedom being displayed before her, Bonnie couldn't help but worry for his fall. She knew he was a vampire and that technically it wouldn't kill him but the idea of Kol falling and hurting himself for even a split second made the girl feel uneasy.

"Kol… please, can you come down from there now… before the wind picks up."

He looked at the girl and found her worried expression. She had curled into herself, hugging her knees and it was a sight that he found rather intriguing. He was drawn to Bonnie for her sass and confidence but in that moment she was worried and all her walls were down. The thought of her feeling the way for him brought a smile to his face.

"You shouldn't let fear stop you from experiencing the greatest things in life," Kol said grandly with raised arms. "Life is too extraordinary to live ordinarily."

"And what exactly am I missing out on?"

Kol's gaze fell, and with a thought his smirk surfaced again. "Do you trust me?"

_xxx_

Klaus' eyes shot open when his head fell forward, almost making him fall off his chair. For a moment he'd forgotten where he was, the unfamiliar and rather uncomfortable wooden chair that posed to be his bed for the night forced a crease in his forehead. His neck had a cramp from the awkward angle he'd fallen asleep in and his bottom ached from the hard surface of the chair.

He shuffled in his seat after looking over Caroline's sleeping figure only then did he finally notice the woolen blanket that was thrown over him. A smile crept on his lips when he thought of Caroline placing the blanket over him to keep him warm, despite being a vampire and technically never getting cold. He still appreciated her efforts dearly.

The irritating pain through his body forced the hybrid to stand from his seat, he looked around Caroline's room for the first time. He'd been there once before when Caroline was bitten but he didn't take the opportunity to look over the room. Cheerleading trophies took up an entire shelf on her bookcase, he laughed at how many there were but not at all surprised.

His eyes fell on a picture placed between the tallest trophies, it was Caroline in her cheerleading uniform with Elena and Bonnie. She looked younger, around the age of thirteen, and she looked happy. He found himself smiling at Caroline's big toothy grin, even then she shone brighter than anyone he'd ever seen.

Caroline's smile took the man back to the events earlier that night, and how her smile never had a chance to shine. He turned and looked over Caroline's delicate body, her blonde curls in a mess over her pillow and her features had softened in her slumber. He brushed her hair from her face, running his fingers through her silky curls. His gentle brushes caused the girl to lean into his touch.

In her stir the sound of paper being rumpled under her weight caught Klaus' attention, he found a corner of parchment under Caroline's arm and curiosity forced him to pull it out from under her. She stirred again at his attempts but remained sleeping. He brought the parchment to eye level and found the little drawing he'd made for her. He thought in their mist of their argument that the blonde had thrown it away out of spite but instead she fell asleep with it in her hands.

"Klaus." A quiet voice broke Klaus' thoughts and his eyes shot down to find Caroline's looking at him through squinted eyes. He whispered for her to go back to sleep but before she closed her eyes again she whispered, "Thank you."

_xxx_

"What?!" Bonnie looked at Kol's arrogant smirk, and knowing how the vampire only smirked like that when he was thinking of something life threatening, it made the girl nervous.

"Do. You. Trust me?"

"Kol, whatever you're thinking don't-" But before Bonnie could finish Kol had leant back against the wind and in a blink of an eye he was gone. Bonnie ran to the railings, a loud scream escaped her lips and her heart stopped as she searched over the edge. "Kol!"

Her eyes combed the ground but were soon met with a wide grin from the boy below. He was small from distance but she saw him give her a big wave, a toothy grin on his face as the wind brought up his laughter, making it echo around her.

"Dammit Kol!" Bonnie screamed back before grabbing hold of her heart. It beat so fast and loud that she was sure Kol could hear it from where he stood.

"Bonnie!" He yelled and waited for the girl to look back over the edge. "It's your turn, sweetheart."

"What?!"

"Come on, you can't let fear overcome your life." His voice travelled through the air until it reached the little brunette. "Jump and you'll know what real living feels like. Come on, Bonnie, do it."

"Kol… I really can't." She felt her body stiffen at his words. "It's too far down."

"You're missing out on the amazing things, Bonnie." Even in distance she could hear the certainty in his voice. "Jump Bonnie, I'll catch you. _Trust _me."


	14. Chapter 14

**I received a lot of lovely reviews for the last chapter, and I just wanted to thank everyone! I'm thrilled everyone like the Kennett date :) haha. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Leave me a review, I'd love to hear it. xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. It is for pure entertainment. **

* * *

"_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh, oh, oh!_" Kol made his way to the kichen, his smile never faltered as he sang. He'd woken up in a blissful mood and he was certain nothing could possibly ruin it, not even the glares he received from his siblings.

Rebekah sat at the kitchen counter, talking to Finn while he cooked breakfast. They were in the middle of a conversation when their annoying brother interrupted with his song. They watched him skip into the kitchen obnoxiously singing his song louder in spite his sister's glares.

"_What_ are you singing?" Rebekah hissed.

"I don't know, I heard it on the radio. I like it." Kol smiled and looked over Finn's shoulder to sneak a peek at what his brother was cooking. "Good to know you've abandoned those medieval views on women Finn."

He received another glare from his brother. Finn had woken up with a thousand year old views that women were to run the house while the man hunted and provided for their family. Sage managed to knock sense in Finn's head in the short number of days she had spent with him. She was spending the last couple of days teaching Finn how to adjust to the modern world, starting with cooking bacon and eggs on an electric stove.

"Something, something, _heart attack. Troublemaker!_" Kol yelled the ending and got a plate thrown at his head but he only laughed when it missed him by inches. He sat beside his little sister, humming loudly but Rebekah's irritation only seemed to fuel the boy more.

"Why are you in such a chipper mood Kol?" Finn finally asked while he placed the food on different plates for each of his siblings. "I assume things with the witch is all well."

Not even bothering to hide the toothy smile from his family, Kol replied, "Well she hasn't threatened to kill me so I suppose it's good."

He smiled again when he thought about the past couple of weeks. Things between Bonnie and him were better than he let his family know, he would've bragged to them about the little kiss he stole on their first date but he wasn't very subtle with his actions on how the night had gone so details weren't necessary.

Although he was soon ripped away from his thoughts when the slow steps of their eldest brother entered the room. No one said anything as they watched Elijah stumble to his seat, clutching the side of his head with a groan. His hair was ruffled and his clothes from the day before wrinkled and dirty.

He dropped his head to the counter with another groan, they didn't know if Elijah had even noticed their presence but the odd sight before the three vampires just forced them to watch. They'd never seen Elijah hung over before and from the amused smirk on Kol's lips he was finding this hilarious.

"Well I'm just going to put this out there," Kol began, snapping his siblings from the trance of awe at Elijah. "I'm slightly disturbed at the sight of Elijah hung over, is anyone else?"

Finn nudged him with a deadly glare at Kol's tact, or lack there of.

"Looks like you had quite the night, brother." Finn looked over Elijah's tired face as he received a muttered response.

"What happened to you?" Klaus asked when entering the kitchen to find his siblings surrounding Elijah's withering body. He perked a brow when the smell of alcohol that lingered on Elijah's clothes caught his attention. "Oh."

"Elijah's decided to leave behind his moral compass and become one of those lads outside the pub telling you his sob story," Kol said with a wide grin.

"Please stop talking." Elijah brought a hand to his mouth, swallowing hard.

"Oh okay, in times like these Elijah it's best not to think of greasy food, sloshing water or Finn in nothing but a bikini." With that Elijah shot from his seat and ran out the room toward the bathroom. It didn't take long for the family to hear what Elijah was doing. Kol leant back against his chair with a triumphant smile. "This is going down on my memory book under precious family moments."

The rest of his siblings couldn't help the laughter that escaped their lips. It was a rare moment to see Elijah like this and they weren't going to deny themselves the pleasure of his obscure actions and entertaining consequences.

"_What _are you singing?" Klaus hissed after swallowing the piece of bacon, he turned and glared at his sprightly baby brother who begun singing to himself rather loudly.

"Shut your mouth Kol, or the next thing that will come out of it will be your teeth." Rebekah threatened, whipping her head to her brother and she too giving him a deadly glare.

Kol looked between his brother and sister, his humming softening until he was silent. "Fine, I won't sing _that _song… _I'm bringing sexy back!_" Kol sang again.

With quick movements Klaus trapped Kol's arms behind his back, forcing the vampire to struggle under his strong hold. Without even being told to Rebekah grabbed the wooden spoon from the counter top and stabbed Kol in the stomach. Klaus threw him to the ground with a little smirk, he shared a quick look with Rebekah before continuing to eat his breakfast. Despite the argument the two were in they always could put it aside when it came to punishing Kol.

"That was a bit harsh." Kol pulled the blunt weapon from his stomach, whining about his new shirt before turning to his big brother, Klaus. "I'll stop annoying you if we can go out for some drinks."

"What? So you can just annoy me in public. Nice try mate." Klaus shook his head, rather enjoying his meal as he went back for seconds.

"Oh join me Nik, I'm bored," Kol whined, pouting up at his brother. "Come on, Finn is too whipped to spend time with his awesome baby bro, Rebekah has settled for a mortal and from the sound of things Elijah isn't leaving the bathroom anytime soon. That leaves, the two coolest Mikaelson's to hang out."

Klaus' ears perked at Rebekah 'settling for a mortal'. He hadn't realized she and Matt Donovan was an item. He found himself gripping his fork tighter but decided against starting another fight with his sister, especially since Elijah was in no form to be the buffer.

"I'll ask Bonnie to join us." He heard Kol say.

"And be a third wheel, forget it Kol!" Klaus argued, barging Kol's shoulder as he past. He walked back toward his room in hopes to finally lie in his bed but Kol's footsteps followed. "There's no way in hell I am joining you-"

"Caroline will be there."

Klaus cursed at his body when it instinctively stopped at her name. He let out a defeated sigh when he practically heard Kol smirk at his actions. He hadn't seen Caroline for days, not since he'd spent the night she broke it off with Tyler. He'd been concerned for her all hours of the day but he thought she'd need some space, so the chance to see her tonight was rather tempting to the blonde.

_xxx_

Bonnie later confirmed Caroline's attendance unknowingly causing a smile on Klaus' lips and after yelling at Kol to hurry up and just pick a shirt the two Mikaelson's finally parked in front of Caroline's house. As Caroline's house was closer to their they went to pick her up first, Kol waiting in the car while Klaus walked to the front door.

He shifted on his feet as he waited, but after a moment he brought his ear to the door and heard the loud music from Caroline's room. He knocked again, louder, but again no answer. After being related to Rebekah he should be used to waiting for a girl to get ready but he wasn't.

He opened the door and let himself in, following the music. The music was so loud that he couldn't hear anything else; the pop music that rang through his ears was giving the hybrid a migraine but that was soon forgotten when he reached Caroline's open bedroom door.

Klaus' brows rose to his hairline and he felt his mouth gape. His eyes wide at the sight before him, he couldn't help but watch Caroline dance around her room singing along with the song while she looked for an outfit. All of which would've just placed a small smile on his lips but when his eyes travelled down to her bare legs his jaw dropped.

"_We are never ever ever getting back together!_" Caroline sang as she danced around in nothing but a big shirt. She was obviously in the middle of getting ready for tonight as her hair was waved down her back and her make up was already finished, she was just choosing an outfit.

With a smile the hybrid folded his arms and leant against the doorframe. He was enjoying himself as he watched, not just because of how ravishing she looked in just a shirt but at the sight of the shine around her. She twirled and swayed her hips with the music and he was glad to see her happy again, the sound of her sweet voice placed the dimples of his cheeks.

"Ahh!" Caroline's singing abruptly stopped when she turned and found Klaus at her door. She quickly pulled on her shirt in attempts to cover her legs with its hem. "Klaus?!"

"You have a lovely voice, sweetheart," Klaus said, missing her melody of her sweetness already. Her voice was smooth and graceful, and even with her choice of song he could hear the control in her voice.

"What are you doing here?!" Klaus watched her grab a pair of jeans before she slipped into them quickly. He couldn't help his eyes roam down her figure and watched the pair hug her legs tightly, granted it wasn't as good as not having jeans at all but they still showed the shape of her legs nicely.

"I knocked…" he said, pointing back to the front door. "But you didn't hear me."

"So you just walk into my room?"

"You walked into mine," Klaus countered, earning him roll of Caroline's blue eyes. "We better get going love, we still need to pick up my brother's girlfriend."

With a dramatic huff Caroline looked at herself. "I'm not even ready."

"Nonsense, you look beautiful Caroline."

_xxx_

"Bartender, four shots and keep them coming!" Kol called, his loud presence simply captured everyone's attention at the bar. After they got Bonnie, which wasn't as exciting as Caroline's pick up, the group made their way to Mystic Grill for their night out. Kol taking it upon himself to give everyone a good time, and shots was his way at it.

"Here's to a night," Kol had a mischievous smile when he raised his shot glass and looked around the group as they too raised their glasses. "We _don't _remember."

They downed their drinks together, Kol "whooped" when he finished but the girls hissed back the burn of the alcohol, which only made the two Mikaelson's simply laugh at their disgusted faces.

"No matter, by the end you won't feel the burn," Klaus reassured the blonde and passed her another shot. He watched her down another shot, following her lead and drank his own. She seemed too eager for alcohol that Klaus found himself asking, "How are you Caroline?"

Caroline looked Klaus in the eye, her stare was strong and guarded. "Ask me by the end of the night."

"Come on you two, no private conversations!" Kol interrupted and ordered everyone another round of girls, something a little lighter per Bonnie's request. "How about we play a little game? I heard about this game, I've Never."

"No!" Everyone argued, not trusting the smirk on Kol's face.

"I'll play along Kol," Caroline said, causing the arguments from Bonnie and Klaus to get caught in their throats. "We're here to have fun, right? Besides, everything we tell each other tonight won't be remembered by morning."

Kol shared a smirk with Caroline as they downed another shot.

"I knew there was a reason I was rooting for you and my brother." Kol gave his brother a wink and laughed at the glares he got from the blondes. "Why don't you start off, darling?"

Caroline rolled her eyes before thinking, "I've never… gone to a strip club."

The girls shared a laugh as they looked between the boys. The two Mikaelson's shared a knowing look. Klaus had a scowl on his face as he continued to glare at Kol, who only replied with a slight smirk.

"Well, this night is going to be interesting," Kol said before drinking his shot. He noticed Bonnie's laughter slightly die down, but he snaked an arm around her waist. "Don't worry Bon, they had nothing against you."

Caroline smiled at the two but in the corner of her eye she saw Klaus sneak his drink, she quickly turned and laughed when Klaus looked at her as though caught red handed with his hand in the cookie jar.

"_You _went a strip club?" She asked with an amused tone but a hint of jealously slipped through her voice, that she was sure Klaus heard. "Why?"

"I think there's only one reason to go to a strip club, sweetheart," Klaus countered, slightly amused with a clear crease of Caroline's brows. "_But_, it wasn't even my idea. My brother here thought it'll be a good idea to look for a girl for our brother, Elijah."

"We tried to set Elijah up with a _hooker_?"

"We were drunk," Klaus said with a shrug.

"In all fairness, it was out of the goodness of our hearts," Kol said from his place beside Bonnie. "Besides, they weren't hookers, just strippers. I thought with him being so uptight that he'd enjoy himself with someone who can put on a show."

"You're disgusting," Bonnie scoffed and elbowed him in the chest. "It's your turn."

She soon regretted giving the next turn to Kol when she saw his lips twitch into his usual smirk. "I've never, kissed someone of the same sex."

Caroline's eyes shot wide and whipped her head to Bonnie. "You told him?!"

The witch opened her mouth but nothing came out, she glared back at Kol before giving Caroline an apologetic look. Klaus watched with raised brows as the three argued amongst each other, the pink shade on Caroline and Bonnie's cheeks peaked his curiosity. After the girls reluctantly took a shot, Kol filled Klaus in on the little kiss the two of them shared.

"Well I'm intrigued."

"It's not like that!" Caroline pushed Klaus against the chest. In her haste she couldn't find the words to explain the story. "There was no tongue. It was just a peck. We were in 8th grade!"

Bonnie soon swooped in to pull Klaus from the different scenarios that passed his mind. She elaborated and told him after watching _John Tucker Must Die_, a movie Klaus had no clue on but pretended he knew what she meant by the movie reference, and decided they should practice their kissing with each other before having their first kiss with a boy.

"It was more like a _My Girl _kiss." Caroline tried to explain but stopped when she realize all these movie references were flying over the two thousand year old vampire's heads. "Moving on, please!"

They continued with their game for another hour, the laughter from the four filled the entire Grill, as everyone got louder with each drink. The dirt they had on each other was enough to fill the Grand Canyon, but they were too drunk to care.

Caroline was animatedly retelling a story, her voice got louder with excitement as she went on with her arms waving in the air. Klaus listened intently with his chin leant in his palm, he was slouched over the bar clearly too drunk to raised his own head but that didn't stop him from listening to Caroline's epic tale. Bonnie leant back against Kol's chest, the vampire securing her in her stool with his arms by her sides. He smiled to himself when she raised a sluggish arm to play with his hair.

"I've never gone skinning dipping," Caroline finally said after her story.

"You're missing out, love," Klaus whispered seductively in Caroline's ear when he took a drink from his shot glass. He leant in close until her arm pressed to his chest, his lingering hot breath made the girl shiver.

They shared a long look, the two getting entranced by the other's blue eyes. He was soon disappointed when Caroline ripped away from his eyes and answered Bonnie's question. He soon mirrored Kol's smile as the brother's shared a nod, silently reveling in their moment with the two girls together.

Klaus' attention was soon captured when a familiar figure walked through the door to the Grill. He felt his smile drop when Tyler came to view from behind the crowd of people, he watched the boy's eyes scan the room before Caroline's loud laugh caught his attention. Klaus felt the heat in his chest spread to his fingers when Tyler made his way toward them. He quickly caught Kol's stare and pointed behind his brother with his eyes.

Kol turned to see what Klaus motioned to and found Tyler. He gave Klaus a nod, silently assuring his brother that he'll look after Caroline and Bonnie. He caught the girl's attention by saying something obnoxious while Klaus slipped away.

"Don't even think about it mate." Klaus growled when he blocked Tyler's stride.

"Get out of my way." Tyler took a step until his chest pushed against Klaus'.

"Caroline may have only punched you in the face but I'm going to do more than that if you take one more step."

"You're pathetic man," Tyler scoffed. "She's never going to get with you. Hell, she'll be with me before she goes to you. Now, you can fuck her now but in the end of the day she'll come back to me and we both know it."

It only took a second for the anger to fill Klaus' entire being and a brawl between the two erupted. They knocked over several tables and chairs as they fought in the bar, the commotion caught everyone's attention in the Grill, including Kol and the two girls.

"Klaus!"

When seeing his brother being pushed against the wall by the hybrid every instinct in Kol wanted to leap from his seat and run toward his brother but he knew Klaus could more than handle himself. He stood from his seat when a familiar figure caught his attention. He saw Stefan Salvatore push his way through the crowd and toward the duo, before the vampire could make it to his brother Kol stood in his path.

"Stefan! How are you mate?"

"Aren't you going to stop them?"

"Nope, I think they can take care of themselves, don't you?" In the corner of his eye he saw Caroline make her way through the crowd toward his brother, but knowing Stefan could come between Klaus and Tyler he had no choice but look him straight in the eye, his pupils dilating. "You can leave now, mate. No hero act for you today."

Kol quickly caught Caroline around the waist, holding her back. He knew Klaus would be furious if he let Caroline get hurt. The blonde struggled against Kol's hold, as she watched Tyler and Klaus fight.

Their fight had caused everyone in the bar to stop what they were doing and there was nothing they could do but watch. Tyler pinned Klaus to the wall and punched his hand into his chest and earned screams from onlookers.

Kol almost released Caroline about to run to his brother before Klaus' swift moves spun them around until he held Tyler to the wall by the throat, his eyes yellow in rage. He didn't care about the audience they had gathered, all he felt was the wrath that burned through him, and with that he punched his hand through Tyler's chest until he felt the boy's heart in his grip.

"Klaus." Caroline's voice broke through.

Klaus' yellow eyes settled back into blue when Caroline's voice took him from his blind rage. His grip around Tyler's heart tightened, causing the boy to let out a strangled cry, before with a reluctant sigh he forced his hand out of Tyler's chest.

Klaus gave a deadly whisper, his grip around Tyler's throat tightened as he leant in closer. "If you speak ill of her again I will make you suffer in ways that you are too afraid to even imagine."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Loving all your reviews :) I'm glad everyone liked the double date, was kinda nervous about it. I'm especially thrilled you all liked drunk Elijah, haha, it was fun to write. Hope everyone likes this chapter. xx**

* * *

Klaus was met with a light breeze when he walked outside. Caroline had left the Grill shortly after Tyler fled. A part of him thought she might've run after him but a feeling of relief washed over him when he found her on the bench across the street.

He walked toward her, careful not to make a sound, and looked over her straight face as he sat down. They sat in silence for a while, just engulfed in their thoughts. There was a peace that surrounded them, they were both tensed from Tyler's encounter but their company with one another had set them at ease.

"How are you Caroline?" Klaus' voice sliced through the silence, remembering when Caroline had told him to ask her again later that night. He turned to her when the girl remained silent. "Caroline?"

"Well I'm pissed for one," she answered abruptly.

"Tyler shouldn't have said that-"

"Not at Tyler, at you!" Klaus raised his chin, clearly taken aback by how upset she had gotten. He watched Caroline fold her arms in a huff. "I'm not a damsel in distress, I don't always need a man to save me. I'm stronger than that!"

"I know you are," Klaus countered.

"Then why did you get into a fight with Tyler, if he talks bad about me then I'll handle it myself. I don't need you to get into a fight for me."

"That's what I do, sweetheart." A deep crease formed in his brows as his temper rose again. He didn't understand why Caroline was so upset, it was Tyler after all who had pushed him over the edge. "I protect the people I care about, especially you... He hurt you once, I wasn't going to let him do it again."

Caroline caught Klaus' eyes as he looked at her from under his lashes.

"What if you had gotten hurt," Caroline mumbled under her breath that Klaus barely heard it, but he did and nothing stopped the mocking laugh that escaped his lips. "What?"

"Sweetheart, I think you forget that I'm the most powerful creature on this planet." He gave Caroline a look, which only made her roll her eyes with a laugh. "You were worried about me, huh?"

Caroline's laugh caught in her throat when looked at Klaus with her mouth gaped. "Oh shut up, I'm drunk. I don't know what I'm saying."

"Mmm-hmm."

The smug grin on Klaus' face forced a roll of Caroline's eyes. She inwardly scoffed at Kol's promise of not being about to remember tonight and muttered to her, "I have a feeling I'm going to remember tonight."

Klaus turned to Caroline when he heard her give a dry chuckle. He watched as she shook her head slightly, as though she couldn't believe where this night had led. There was a silence between them again, but from the way Caroline's brows furrowed he knew she had something on her mind.

"Why?" Caroline finally asked, not meeting Klaus' eyes. "You could've killed him, but you didn't. Why?"

He thought about Caroline's question, and a part of him didn't understand himself why he had let Tyler go ultimately unharmed, even after wanting so badly to kill him, but as he dawned on the question only one thing came to mind.

"I've shown kindness, forgiveness, pity... because of you, Caroline." It was then Caroline turned to look at Klaus, they caught each other's stares and she searched deeply into his blue eyes, full of truth and dare she say, vulnerability. "It was all for you."

"Thank you, Klaus," Caroline whispered. "For everything."

He knew Caroline wasn't just thankful for tonight but from the look in her eyes he could tell she was thinking of the night he staying with her. Klaus smiled and looked down to Caroline's hand that lay on his, he watched her rub her thumb over his rough skin.

_xxx_

"Have you lost your mind?!" Elijah bellowed from the top of the stairs when his brothers finally walked through the door. He'd been waiting for their return as soon as he heard of the news. He slowed his stride down the stairs when Bonnie and Caroline walked through, while Klaus held the door open.

"Shouldn't you still have your head in the toilet?" Klaus retorted, walking to the kitchen to get away from his brother, but there wasn't a chance Elijah was going to let him get away that easily. "How did you even find out?"

"Caroline, Bonnie, pleasure," Elijah greeted and gave the girls a gentle smile before turning back to Klaus. It wasn't like him to argue in front of company but he couldn't hold back the scolding he wanted to give his younger brother. "Katherine told me."

"The older doppelgänger was there?" Kol chimed, not remembering seeing her but he was pretty drunk and everything else around him had become a blur. He suddenly remembered how sick Bonnie had been feeling and guided her to a seat at the counter before handing her a glass of water with a smile.

"I'd prefer if you didn't refer to her as that Kol." Elijah turned to give his brother a hard stare before turning back to Klaus. "At least tell me you took care of witnesses."

"You made us swear not to harm the locals, remember Elijah?" Klaus mocked, he'd actually forgotten about all the onlookers at the Grill. After his talk with Caroline he met Kol and Bonnie by the car and drove home.

"No need to worry, I took care of it." Kol jumped on the countertop in front of Bonnie so leant her head on his leg. "I compelled everyone who saw to forget."

His brothers looked at him, puzzled with Kol's rather responsible behavior.

"Bonnie made me," he explained, running his fingers through Bonnie's hair absently. It seemed to ease the girl from her nausea as she smiled.

"Well, that explains it." Elijah muttered to himself. "Thank you, Bonnie."

At her name the witch raised her head quickly, causing her to groan. She smiled politely at Elijah before dropping her head on Kol's leg again.

"You alright sweetheart?" Kol asked with a humorous tone.

"Yeah Bonnie, you don't look so good," Caroline teased from her place beside Klaus on the other side of the counter. She tried to hold back her giggle when her friend groaned again.

"Oh shut up, stupid vampires…" Bonnie muttered into Kol's legs. She could've used that super vampire healing for her nausea right then.

"Don't worry, not all vampires heal quickly from a hangover," Kol reassured, but the teasing was still clear in his voice. "Right, Elijah?"

The eldest Mikaelson scowled at his brother, he'd tried to forget the horrible hours he spent in the bathroom while he cursed his low tolerance for heavy alcohol. He fixed his jacket and raised his chin trying to portray the sophisticated man that he was while Kol reenacted his hangover to everyone.

"Kol, please." Elijah glowered at his brother until he stopped, then turned to Bonnie and Caroline to give them a polite smile. "Now ladies, do you have any plans for tonight?"

"We don't have anything planned," Caroline spoke up since Bonnie was too ill.

"Lovely, how about you have dinner with us tonight," Elijah invited. "Your night was tragically cut short and we planned to have a dinner tonight anyhow. Your friend, Matt, would also be joining us so please feel free to stay for dinner."

"Matt?" Klaus spat, causing everyone to look at him but he only glared at Elijah waiting for an explanation.

"Yes, Rebekah has asked if he could join us. I don't see why not."

"Do you have a problem with that Nik?" Rebekah's voice was heard as she entered the room, with none other than the boy that caused the scowl on Klaus' face. He stayed close to Rebekah when he noticed Kol also glaring at him.

"Since this is _my _house, I get a say on who's invited in."

"It's _our _house," Rebekah argued. "And I get a say who I invite to dinner."

"He obviously has other intentions Rebekah, I mean I tried to kill him!" Kol jumped in, causing Bonnie to raise her head when he stood. "Have you ever heard of someone dating someone after a family member has tried to murder them? No!"

"He's forgiven the fact that I have psychopathic brothers." Rebekah held Matt's hand and brought his body closer to hers. "He's coming."

As the family began to argue, their voices rose from the heated discussion, that they hadn't noticed how Bonnie had turned green. She felt more nauseous and from the headache she got from all the yelling it only made her feel worse. Before everyone knew it, their arguments were stuck in their throat when Bonnie jerked forward and vomited onto the floor.

Caroline immediately aided the girl to the bathroom while everyone else was so stunned by the sight before them. Matt had attempted to help but Caroline reassured them she had it under control, although he would've liked any reason to leave the room.

"Well…" Kol broke the awkward silence. "This _is_ going to be an interesting night."

_xxx_

Everyone sat in silence when dinner commenced, the tension between Klaus and Rebekah forced only the sounds of forks and knives hitting the plates. Everyone had generally kept their eyes on their food, except Kol who had a teasing smirk as he watched Bonnie from the corner of his eye, to say the witch was mortified of her earlier actions was an understatement.

Klaus raised his gaze only for it to land on the blonde quarterback across from him, his glare from under his lashes as he chewed his food was burning a hole through the boy's face. Only a slight nudge on his leg caused the hybrid to break his glare, before Caroline cleared her throat to spark a conversation.

"So…" she began awkwardly. "Sage, when did you meet Finn?"

"About 900 years ago." Sage let out a giggle at Caroline's surprised expression. She held Finn's hand, looking at him fondly. "We met when we were fourteen. Finn was a few years my senior and our relationship wasn't approved of back then."

"Why not?" Caroline asked, intrigued with her story. She was a sucker for romantic stories, her eyes filled with curiosity and wonder made Klaus laugh.

"Sage wasn't exactly the kind of girl who were accepted in our time." Finn jumped in, before his eyes landed on Sage's dark eyes. "She was fierce and beautiful all in one and that was something a woman was not expected to be, but it were all the reason why I loved her."

Bonnie and Caroline swooned over Finn's tender words, they hadn't spoken to the second Mikaelson son, his still demeanor scared the girls a little but the love he had in his eyes for Sage had given the man major bonus points for the two of them.

"That is so sweet," Bonnie added.

"Oh so Sage, since you knew everyone when they were young. Give us the scoop, what were they like?" Caroline asked with a cheeky smile while the rest of the Miakelson's groaned at the thought of Sage telling them their embarrassing stories.

"Well, make yourself comfortable hun because do I have stories for you." She gave Caroline a knowing look. "What do you want to hear first?"

"Was Kol just as annoying as he is now?" Bonnie piped in, and smiled at Kol when he pouted at her.

"Yes." Sage simply answered.

"You don't need Sage to tell you that sweetheart," Klaus finally broke his silence, getting a few laughs from around the table. "Annoying little bugger, my brother."

"Hey, I brought excitement to everyone's life," Kol protested. "All you lot were way too serious before I came along."

"Oh and I'm sure you were just a joy to be around," Caroline said sarcastically and looked at Klaus, a teasing look in her eyes. "Any stories on Klaus, Sage?"

"Klaus was actually really quiet when he was a boy." Bonnie and Caroline looked at her surprised. "Still confident, almost arrogant, but he definitely was a lot more shy than he is now. Didn't really know how to speak to girls, that's for sure."

Klaus glared at the red head across the table but when Caroline turned to him with a soft giggle and a shy smile surfaced his lips, he was almost red of embarrassment but letting out a deep sigh he raised his chin to glare at everyone who laughed.

"I didn't need to speak to girls," Klaus talked over everyone's laughter, a joking tone in his voice. "They usually fawned over my quiet charm."

"Oh, you mean you had that broody artist thing going for you?" Caroline teased.

"Well, is it working for you?" Klaus whispered, his gaze held her blue eyes. He watched the blonde become flustered under his stare and with that he gave her a dimpled smile. "How you flatter me without saying anything, love."

Sage continued to tell different stories she had for the Mikaelson family, despite their protests on some embarrassing stories, until it was time for dessert. Everyone dug into their dessert, Kol moaning dramatically while he ate his brownie sundae, everyone laughed at his antics.

"So Elijah," Caroline began. "Where's Katherine? I heard you were… involved."

"You hid your disgust perfectly Caroline!" Kol chimed, earning a glare from both Elijah and the blonde. He just shrugged and continued to stuff his face.

"She regrets not being here to join us but she was busy tonight."

"Doing what?" Klaus hissed, finally turning his gaze to Elijah, who sat at the head of the table. "What could she possibly be doing? Half the town is sitting in this room and the other half hate her."

"Elijah doesn't control everything Katherine does, unlike some people," Rebekah muttered before taking a bite of her food, but that didn't stop Klaus from whipping his head to his sister after indeed hearing her.

"Oh here we go, why not tell the whole table of how controlling I am Rebekah – how much of a big bad wolf I am – even though _you _are the one who's being a spoilt brat!"

"Niklaus!" Elijah yelled from the end of the table but his voice was ignored.

"I am not being a brat!" Rebekah raised her voice. "You think you can control me – like you have all the right to have a say in _my _life!"

"Well you're not going to find it without a hunter, so give up Rebekah."

"We'll find a hunter, don't worry." Rebekah gave her brother a challenged glare.

"What?" Klaus hissed.

Everyone's eyes were jumping from between the two blondes as they watched. No one dared to jump in the middle now, not with the fire that burned in both their eyes.

"You heard me. I am looking for a hunter. _We're _looking," Rebekah said and held Matt's hand on the table. "And when we finally find one there's nothing you can do to stop me from taking the cure."


	16. Chapter 16

**This story is coming to an end so hopefully everyone likes this and the upcoming chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. It is pure entertainment. **

* * *

The dinner was cut short when Klaus unexpectedly stood from the table and threw his plate to the ground. The news of Rebekah and Matt searching for the cure just launched a heat of anger through his body and forced his arm to push his seat to crash on the floor.

Kol drove the girls home and Matt left shortly after when Rebekah and Klaus got into a heated argument. With no audience to stop them, plates and chairs were thrown across the room as vicious words were exchanged. Blood was almost shed until Elijah stepped in and forced the two hotheaded blondes to walk away.

A few weeks had past and things around the house had been a little tense, Rebekah had been staying with Matt per Elijah's request to avoid another heated screaming match but that didn't stop Klaus from taking his anger out on his eldest brother. To say Klaus had been in a foul mood the past couple of weeks was an understatement.

"Klaus!" the familiar voice snapped the hybrid from his thoughts. From the quick footsteps of the young vampire she was indeed headed for his room. "Klaus! Kl- hello? Did you not hear me?"

With a sigh he turned around. "Of course I heard you, Caroline. I think the whole of Mystic Falls heard you. I'm in no mood for company."

He watched her features soften. "Things between you and Rebekah…?" She stopped when he quickly turned, obviously hitting a sensitive topic. "Okay, never mind. I'll just figure it out myself."

"Wait," Klaus called when he heard Caroline slowly backing toward the exit. "What was it Caroline?"

"I thought you said you weren't in the mood for company?"

"Well, you're just not any company, are you?" Klaus murmured to himself, his mood was still too serious for his words to charm but even if he didn't mean for it to it brought a shy smile on Caroline's lips.

"I have a real crisis on my hands. You know I'm organizing Prom, right? It just got back to me that Tyler bought two tickets to attend. _Two_ Klaus! Do you know what that means?" She looked at Klaus waiting for him to reply but after a millisecond of no response she continued, "Hello? It means he's bringing a date! That little werewolf slut is going to _my _Prom."

Klaus looked at Caroline wide eyed when she finally let out a huff. He hadn't meant for the burst of laughter to slip through his lips, but the stubborn and grumpy look on her face was too adorable for the big bad hybrid. Just like that his foul mood had shifted from inside him.

"It is _not _funny," Caroline hissed through gritted teeth.

"No, I know, I know."

"Then _stop_ laughing!" Klaus raised a surrendering hand while he stifled his laughs. "Look, I know that prom isn't important to you, but it's important to me."

"So, what would you like me to do, sweetheart? Do you want me to get rid of the werewolf? Because I'm not sure of the girl but I'll be more than willing to kill Tyler for you."

"I don't want you to kill anyone Klaus." Caroline gave Klaus a strong glare, which Klaus only shrugged to innocently. "I need a dress. I need to look hotter than that werewolf slut."

Klaus' face turned serious. "I thought you were over Tyler."

"I am," Caroline answered quickly. "But hell will freeze over before she attends _my _Prom hotter than me. I wanna look _hot_. Like Princess Grace of Monaco hot. So… could you please go back into your creepy trophy case of family collectibles and dig me out something of royal caliber."

Klaus watched at Caroline's attempt to charm him with a big toothy smile, he smiled fondly back still amused by the girl's dramatic nature.

_xxx_

When Bonnie had accepted Kol's request to be his Prom date last week, he'd been skipping around the house annoying all his brothers but he couldn't care less. However, he wasn't expecting the many rules Bonnie and Caroline threw onto him for being her prom date. It was an important human experience that he didn't really understand himself but he wanted it to be special for Bonnie.

They had arranged to meet at the Prom to take photos as a group, Caroline warned the thousand year old vampire that there were consequences if he were late. He was also told the color of Bonnie's dress and the responsibility that came with that information, like corsage and his suit. Needless to say, he didn't realize how stressful a human prom could be.

He stood outside her door, his breathing uncharacteristically uneven. The confident and even smug vampire was now a bundle of nerves. The grin on Kol's face turned into a toothy smile when Bonnie opened the door to reveal her strapless blue dress, and just like that all his nerves disappeared. He felt his eyes roam over her curves, the dress hugged her petite figure showing them off perfectly.

"You clean up nice," Bonnie said as she looked over him. She smiled at the blue corsage in his hand that matched her dress and the tie that he wore.

"You're not so bad yourself, little witch." With that the smug grin was back on Kol's face when he bowed comically and offered his hand to Bonnie. "Shall we, darling? And we better hurry, Caroline texted me a very detailed description of what will happen to me if we are late."

Bonnie laughed, she wasn't surprised with her best friend.

"So, I made sure that wouldn't happen," Kol said as he guided her to his waiting vehicle.

"Kol," Bonnie growled through gritted teeth when she saw his motorbike waiting for them. "Are you kidding me?! Kol, my dress!"

"What's the matter darling?" He couldn't hold in the laugh when she looked at him like she was ready to start a fight. "Oh, do you think that's our ride. No, no, _that's _our ride beautiful," he said smugly and pointed down the rode and watched a sleek black limousine slowly stop before them.

_xxx_

Klaus smiled at the stunned expression on Caroline's soft features. He'd already helped her with finding a dress and that was the end of his night, until Kol barged into his room looking for his blue tie that he lost. He watched Kol ready himself for the Prom and remembered how excited Caroline was before she left, and before he knew it he found himself at Caroline's doorstep.

"Klaus!" Caroline shrieked when she opened the door, expecting to find her date but instead the blonde hybrid stood before her dressed in a black suit and bowtie. "What are you doing here?"

"You look exquisite, Caroline," Klaus said in such awe as he looked over the beauty before him. The beaded jewels on her dress shone like her blue eyes and despite being the one who handed her the dress he hadn't expected her to look so elegant and stunning, yet she was the clear definition.

"Really? Thanks." She dropped her gaze with a shy smile. "Why are you here?"

"Well if you were going to get back at Tyler, I thought it'll only be fitting that you go to the prom with the most handsome hybrid on Earth."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Arrogant too."

"Oh that's just part of my charm, love." They shared a smile. "What do you say, Caroline? Let me escort you tonight, I dare you."

She eyed Klaus with narrowed eyes before letting out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding in. "Since you probably compelled my date to not come." Klaus had a guilty grin. "_Fine!_"

_xxx_

Kol watched Elena drag Bonnie away from the group as they waited for Caroline to arrive. He tried not to notice Elena's shocked expression when they stepped from the limousine, they hadn't told Elena of their relationship. Bonnie hadn't been ready yet and it wasn't his place to argue with that so now that she knew he couldn't stop himself from listening in on their little squabble.

"_You didn't tell me Kol was your date Bonnie_." He heard Elena hiss. "_Is he the guy you've been seeing? Why didn't you tell me?_"

"_Because I knew you'd react like this_." He knew Bonnie was trying to hush her voice because she knew him well enough that he'd indeed be listening. "_And for your information we're doing more than seeing each other_."

Kol coughed as he choked at Bonnie's words. He was just as surprised to hear Bonnie's confession to her friend than Elena was. He shared a smug grin with Damon as they were now both listening.

_"__What?! You're sleeping with him?!" _Elena yelled that both the vampire's didn't need their super hearing. "_Why?"_

_"Because he's fun, and he's caring and childish. He's also an idiot but... I like him."_

Kol rolled his eyes at Bonnie. He was almost blushing until he practically heard the cheeky grin in Bonnie's voice.

"_Bonnie, you don't understand. Tonight we're-"_

_"__Just stop Elena_."

Kol watched Bonnie walk confidently back to him and placed a small kiss on his lips. He snaked an arm around her waist and brought his other hand to her face to hold her steady to deepened his kiss with the passion that was their relationship.

"Ugh, get a room you two."

They pulled apart and found Caroline holding onto the arm of her date. The blonde had raised brows when she found her friend and the original vampire kissing very publicly but that didn't stop the smile to trace her lips. However, they weren't the only reason for the smile on her red lips.

"Klaus?" Bonnie gasped and went to give her best friend a hug, a hand over her gaped mouth at the sight of Caroline in her ivory dress. "Oh my god Caroline, you look so gorgeous."

Kol beamed at the sight of his brother, he was almost surprised to see his brother with Caroline but he hadn't gotten dressed in Klaus' room for no reason. "Oh thank God! You're a lot better than the human date Caroline was going to bring."

Caroline let out a laugh when Kol fell into his brother's arms despite his protests, she waited until Klaus pushed him off before she scolded the younger original. "He wasn't that bad."

"Easy for you to say, I had to look for corsages with him after you forced me to," Kol grumbled. "Most boring human. Ever."

The two shared a joking bicker with Bonnie until they noticed their friend standing awkwardly with her date to their side.

"Elena." Caroline turned to look over Elena's red dress. "You look amazing."

The hug the two shared couldn't be more awkward when the brunette didn't raise her arms to hug Caroline back. She pulled back to look over her friend and found the scowl on Elena's face.

"_Klaus?_" The sound of his name caught the hybrid's attention. "_Really Caroline? He has done nothing but hurt everyone we know. Have you and Bonnie forgotten everything him and his family has done to me?"_

Klaus shared a look with Kol.

"_I haven't forgotten Elena." _Klaus dropped his chin at Caroline's words, until he heard her continue. "_But lately he hasn't done anything to us or even _you_. You gave Damon a chance after everything he's done – and he _abused _me Elena, I think you forget that._"

Klaus shot his eyes to Damon, who shifted under his strong glare.

_"__So if you gave Damon a chance, I'm going to give Klaus one._"

_xxx_

Kol held Bonnie around the waist as they walked inside, the extravagant decors of the inside was a bit overwhelming but nevertheless refined and beautiful. They were in awe at one of Caroline's best work.

"Whoa, this is a human Prom, huh?" Kol exclaimed. "Why do I feel like we're at a practice run of Caroline's wedding with my brother?"

Bonnie laughed at Kol's words. "You like them together, don't you?"

"Definitely." Kol replied simply, smiling to himself when he looked over his shoulder to find the said couple talking and smiling amongst themselves. "She's kind of turned my brother into a love struck fool, which I can tease him about forever so I like them."

Kol nodded his head to the music with a bounce in his step as they walked to their table and Bonnie couldn't help but laugh at the thousand year old original vampire, she liked it when he was silly, which he was showing more and more.

"Let's dance!" Kol said excitedly. "I'm bored."

"Kol, we just got here," Bonnie said with a laugh. She playfully rolled her eyes when the boy pouted at her with his big puppy eyes. "Fine."

"Yes!" Before Bonnie could even blink the vampire lifted her over his shoulder, Bonnie's shrill scream capturing everyone's attention, including his brother and Caroline's. He turned to them as he past, "Come on you two! Dance!"

They laughed when Bonnie slapped Kol against the chest when he finally settled her down on the dance floor. She scolded him before giving in and dancing close to his warm body.

"Well, may I?" Klaus asked with an offered hand, which the blonde accepted gracefully. She gave him a smile as they followed Kol and Bonnie's steps.

"Look I'm sorry about Elena," Caroline said as Klaus guided her to the dance floor. She noticed how quiet he was since her talk with Elena and she found herself feeling guilty for her friend's harsh words.

"Don't be love," Klaus replied and placed a firm hand on her waist. "To be honest, I couldn't care less what Elena Gilbert thinks of me."

"Then what is it?" she pressed and caught his blue eyes. "You're just really quiet."

"Did you mean what you said?" Klaus held her eyes with such intensity that she didn't dare to look away. "About giving me a chance?"

Klaus searched through her eyes, looking for an answer, until a small smile crept onto her lips and he couldn't help his dimpled smile when she nodded. He couldn't tell if they were even dancing still because all he could focus on was Caroline's blue eyes and her warm body against his. Entranced by her gaze he felt himself lean into her, his mouth hovered over her red lips until he was sure she wasn't going to pull away.

"Klaus!" A sudden shrill broke their trance and forced the couple of pull away. The hybrid whipped his head in the direction of the voice, clearly angry at the interruption until he saw his sister storm up to him in her yellow dress.

"Where is he?" Rebekah practically yelled, luckily the music gave them a security blanket from surrounding ears. "What did you do to him?"

"Rebekah-"

"Where is Matt? He was supposed to pick me up and he never showed." He felt Caroline pull away from him at Rebekah's words. "You did something to him, what did you do?!"

"Klaus…?" Caroline asked, hesitance in her voice as she stood beside Rebekah.

He stared between Caroline and his sister, his throat suddenly dry. He closed his eyes and dropped his head in defeat when Caroline called his name again.

"I got rid of him."

Klaus' head flew to the side when Caroline's hand smacked him across his face, he heard her whimper from his words before running off the dance floor. He turned back and found Rebekah's hard scowl, with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I _hate _you," Rebekah spat.


End file.
